El Diamante Y La Perla De La Guerra
by JulioLeon15
Summary: Ser hijo de un dios no es facil, ser un dios tampoco, pero que sucede cuando eres traicionado por ellos siendo tú un dios que quizo salvar de una malévola diosa, Ash y Dawn lo sabrán (Ash x Dawn)
1. I Nuevos Dioses

Hola gente! Este fic es nuevo, estaba jugando God Of War y me dio ganas de usar esa trama con cambios para poner a Ash y Dawn, Pearlshipping amigos =).

Ya saben su apoyo para mejorar es muy importante y por favor no sean muy duros =3 jaja sin más allí va….

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

 **Capítulo I: Nuevos Dioses.**

Por Paleta!- ( digamos que es lo más parecido a Esparta xD) gritó una peli azul luciendo una bella armadura plateada, con detalles de la omega en sus hombreras, su cabello largo y azul con ojos que igualaban al acho cielo no era más que una tapadera de la gran guerrera que a sus 16 años era, no por nada la chica era hija del caído dios de la guerra Ares, aunque era su padre él la abandonó cuando era niña y cuando volvió la ignoraba, por eso no le importaba la ausencia de Ares en el trono del monte Pokeolimpo. Y con ella un pequeño pingüino pokemon, llamado piplup cargó un ataque igual que su entrenadora, que empuñando una espada guio a 300 hombres y mujeres contra las paredes de la colosal ciudad de Luminalia, reinada por la cruel ( **Luffy** amigo si lees esto espero no dejes el fic xD) diosa de la sabiduría Serena, otra hija abandonada de Atenea, a quien eliminó para tomar el dominio y su trono entre los gobernantes.

Ella saltó para luchar al igual que los valientes que querían hacer frente a la tiranía de la diosa en Kalos, el segundo al mando era un rubio llamado Clemont, originario de la ciudad y luchaba ferozmente mientras su compañero Chespin hacia lo mismo. Las espadas chochaban pero la disciplina de la armada de Paleta era superior, aunque era inferior al numero de miembros de Luminalia, 3000 y baja que se notaba pero Dawn no desvaneció, no por nada estaba allí, pues en la cumbre del monte Pokeolimpo, el amor de su vida estaba discutiendo con las demás deidades, ella después de eliminar a un soldado alzó su mirada al oscuro cielo que estaba atronando de lluvia y relámpagos.

En Pokeolimpo

La sala era grande, los grandes señores estaban sentados allí, pero dos llevaban una lucha verbal ante el dios de los pokemon Arceus, nada más que el hijo del antiguo campeón del olimpo, un guerrero con una insignia de trueno en una armadura adornada de color bronce, una espada grande, llamada Alastor ( si hacen memoria sale en el juego DMC 1) y un pikachu a su lado mirando furioso como la interlocutora tenia un Braixeiken con mirada furiosa, la nieta de Zeus e hija de Atenea tenía mucho que reprochar.

Injusto! – gritó ella mientras Paul, hijo de Hades con su Geraltina y Misty hija de Poseidón con su Gyraidos miraban los encuentros de los dioses- Kalos es mío! Tu no tienes derecho a interferir!

Incorrecto!- objeto una rubia- también yo reino allí! – defendiendo su parte de Kalos habló aquella mujer

Corelia tiene razón- Ash comenzó su alegato- ella reina de Yatra a Snowbell, como diosa de la fertilidad. Y yo reino en Kanto, desde Pallet hasta ciudad Plateada, no olvides quien es el dios de la guerra!- grito enfurecido Ash

Y no olvides quien te trajo hasta ese puesto!- contraataco ella

Si lo sé- Ash caminó entre los tronos

Yo también lo sé- un peliverde llamado Drew, hijo de Hermes miraba a los dioses discutir llegando con un mensaje- diosa Serena- hizo la pertinente reverencia con su rosalita (no recuerdo como se llamaba el pokemon de Drew)- el general de Luminalia manda por usted!

No tengo tiempo para ellos!- Serena miro despectivamente a Drew- y tú!- Señalo furiosa a Ash- yo te hice el dios de la guerra!

Mentira- la actual diosa del inframundo Zoey habló- fue Dawn!

Calla Zoey- Paul mando a callar a su consorte- este problema no es nuestro.

Sí!- Ash miro- pero cuando atacas a los míos con tu ejercito se vuelve algo personal!

Solo hundimos un barco!- grito ella- te daré cien de Gloria!

Calem interfirió- Querida- el dios de la agricultura habló- esa es mi ciudad.

Soy la diosa de la guerra!- gritó ella

Y yo el de la arquitectura y la tierra- habló Gary.

Y yo soy un dios igual que todos aquí!- Ash atacó- y no descansaré hasta que la gloria de Paleta alcance opacar tus brutales mandos en Kalos!

Ash estaba a punto de abandonar la sala pero ella le acarició el cuello

Sabes- habló pícaramente- si te unes a mí…nuestros ejércitos harán pedazos a los de los demás….

El le quito su mano y fulminándola con la mirada y pikachu a su hombro le dijo- yo no le debo nada a nadie, y Zeus habrá prohibido la guerra entre dioses, pero no me detendrán hasta liberar Kalos.

Ash caminó hasta la sala de su trono donde miró ese estanque lleno de agua pura que estaba reluciente, no era inmortal pero sí extremadamente fuere, después de todo venció a Ares…con ayuda de Dawn, quien ahora comandaba sus fuerzas en un ataque preventivo sobre Luminalia, una mano en su hombro lo saco de su trance.

Estoy contigo- era la diosa de los mares Misty, su amiga

Gracias Mist- le regalo una sonrisa pero el estaque reveló a Dawn, peleando contra los superiores Luminalios

Ash- gritó ella al cielo- nuestro ejercito implora por su dios!

Ash miró y seguido de Misty hablaron mientras llegaba con pikachu hasta el borde del monte del palacio de reuniones en el cielo, desde donde saltaría hasta llegar a Kalos y luchar junto a los suyos.

Ash- Misty miró- entiende que Corelia y yo apoyamos tus ideales, no dudes de nosotras.

No lo haré Mist- Ash saltó con pikachu, dejando una estela roja

Ash estará bien?- Corelia llego donde Misty.

Sí, después de todo sus ideales son nobles.- Misty concluyó pero adentro del lugar se escucharon unos gritos. Al ingresar Misty vio abierta una caja y a Paul, Arceus, Drew y Calem con su mirada en amarillo, y una aura morada los rodeaba.

Abajo en la tierra.

Dawn blandía su espada, la Rubra (un cimitarra de elemento hielo) que gano hace ya tiempo atrás, elimino a 3 enemigos con certeros cortes y siguió su camino seguido de Piplup que atacaba a los fennekin que se cruzaban, hasta llegar aun puerto donde se daba vista al hermoso monumento del titán Cronos, hecho de bronce y una de las maravillas de la arquitectura dada por el dios Gary, quien diría que todos sus conocidos ahora tenían al igual que ella lazos con el olimpo, Ash era el único que no era hijo de un dios, sino era nieto de titanes, su madre Delia era fruto del amor entre Atlas y Gaía. Pero para su mala suerte el suelo se abrió y de las profundidades de aquel agujero salió una bestia envuelta en llamas, acompañada por unos chimchar llenos de maldad que con su mirada roja no intimidaron a Piplup que adoptando una pose de combate se dispuso a hacer frente a los tres chimchar, por su parte aquella bestia era cuerpo alto y flaco, con una aura morada o negra, y su vista en rojo, con una leve armadura y una espada en forma de G, ella se lanzó a la carga y ordeno a Piplup

La espalda de un digno guerrero jamás debe tocar el suelo!- grito ella y piplup inició su picotazo contra esa cosas que atacaron con llamarada, que fácilmente terminó con la hidra bomba de piplup dejando humo

Dawn chocó sus armas con el demonio, si bien esa aura morada la tenían todos los guerreros de Kalos, que era raro pero no había tiempo para preguntar cosas, este tenía el símbolo de la armada de Paul, era enviado del inframundo. Ella le patio y se separaron mientras los gritos y las lluvias de flechas cubrían a los cielos desde esa sala donde una estatua en bronce se erguía pequeña representando a la caída Atenea. Dawn rodo y con un golpe certero cortó a la mitad a esa bestia, y piplup fulminó con un ataque de burbujas a los chimchar que el tártaro volvía a absorber, aunque una bestia mayor salió, un minotauro corrió para embestirla, ella miro decidida, pero una estela roja que atravesó la ventana le dejó poner su rodilla en tierra y mirar como ante ella de pie, el dios de la guerra, su amigo y amor detenía al minotauro con un rayo que salía de sus manos.

Yo soy el dios de la guerra- Ash gritó mientras pikachu socorría al cansado piplup con los chimchar del tártaro restantes- nadie tocará a Dawn! – dicho esto desenfundó su espada y con movimiento su mano infundió electricidad a Alastor y cargo contra la bestia, escapó de su cuerno rodando a su derecha, saltó y con un corte en el cuello cayo derrotado el minotauro, luego corrió donde Dawn y le extendió la mano.

Igual que la primera vez- ella sonrojada le sujetó y le abrazó

Igual que aquella vez- ella le dio un besito- que sucedió!? Paul apoyó a Serena!?

Así creo- Ash miró las señales del minotauro.

Juntos se abrieron paso, si bien Ash intimidaba por ser un dios, los guerreros de luminalia parecían poseídos, y aparecían guerreros del Hades para apoyarlos, pero no era obstáculo para Ash, Dawn, Pikachu y Piplup

Pero una ave enorme miraba a Ash, y cuando lo tomó por sorpresa le drenó un poco de su poder y lo dejó caer

Esta traición te costará Serena!- gritó al cielo mientras se levantaba ayudado por Dawn.

Estas bien- ella miro como Ash estaba débil aunque el le sonrió sabía que estaba débil y la peor parte fue cuando el monumental estatua de Cronos que avanzaba hacia ellos

Cuidado!- Ash cubrió a Dawn y un manotazo los lanzó a través de la pared de concreto y duro cemento atravesando el altar y cayendo en un amplio balcón que daba al mar, y frente a ellos caía la estatua del titán para mirarlos.

Ash- Arceus hablo del cielo

No necesito ayuda Arceus!- grito Ash mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba su espada

No te ofrezco poder- el lanzó una espada que agrietó el suelo, era un arma enorme, ancha hoja con grabados y un mango se oro que llenaba a la hoja de fuego azul.- te ofrezco la oportunidad de liberar Kalos.

Ash miro el cielo y preguntó- por que haces esto?

Todos deben ser libres- la respuesta sorprendió a Ash y Dawn- deposita tus poderes de dios y te dejará dominarla…

Ash no lo – Dawn miró como Ash tomaba la espada y está extraía violentamente el aura de Ash que la sacó y lanzó una mirada fulminante a la estatua de Cronos con vida.

Por la libertad!- Ash seguido de Dawn atacaron al enemigo causandole una herida en el pecho, Ash miraba el corazón o lo que destellaba el poder de la bestia y cargando un rayo con su máximo poder y pikachu cargo su electro bola, el ataque hizo explotar ese corazón, Ash cayo de rodillas

Ash- Dawn corrió pero una patada la lanzó alejándola de Ash

Hoy no niñita!- una mujer habló quitándole la espada al débil Ash- hoy morirá el cruel dios de la guerra- y alzando la espada se preparó para atravesar a un Ash que miraba atónito como la punta de la espada se acercaba a su pecho.

Continuará


	2. II Traición

Vaya! Genial les gustó la idea! Muchas gracias! Y primero como ya es costumbre vamos a:

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Chiguilguili,** hola amigo! No te había visto en mucho, espero que estés bien! Y si tienes razon pero ya acabe mi primer fic dejando 3 con este :3 quizá le de un epílogo a mi primer fic pero en cuanto a lo que resta ya está acabado y en cuanto respecta a ti…para cuando el nuevo capítulo de "Esto No es Facil"? Espero que pronto un abrazo y hasta la siguiente.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** tranquilo amigo aquí la reina del fic es nuestra querida Dawn jaja y Serena será la mala 3=) pero quien sepa y no es la más mala jeje, pero en cuanto a amour no te preocupes este fic va de otra forma. Un abrazo por siempre estar siguiendo mis locuras en mis fics xD

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** hola amiga! Tranquila este fic no tiene Amour, pero si tendrá muchas locuras así que desde ya aviso XD, un abrazo y estaba pensando, ¿Tú y Luffy se conocen fuera de la red? Es decir cara a cara!? Si se que es algo personal pero vaya si no lo hacen deberían jaja un abrazo a ti y como siempre gracias por seguir mis locuras.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ la actualización de mi otro fic "Por Debajo De La Mesa" fue corta porque el siguiente capítulo es un especial. Y gracias a quienes siguen y agregan esta historia a favoritos.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

CAPÍTULO II: Traición

Muere dios de la guerra! – Serena embistió para dar la estocada final a Ash, pero es último débil y casado rodó dejando que su oponente clavara la espada en el suelo, y Dawn corrió hasta has mientras piplup y pikachu se batían en una batalla contra braixeiken

Pila pi ( para esta locura!) – el roedor se negaba a atacar a quien en antaño fue su amiga

Piplup pi! ( por que atacaron el barco de Kanto!)- el pingüino celeste escapaba de el lanzallamas mientras pedía respuestas

Braixeiken brai braixen (no debieron enviar soldados desde su puerto hacia Kalos)- defendía la pokemon las obras de su entrenadora- Braixeiken brai! ( los dioses prohibieron invadirse entre ellos!)- embistió ahora contra piplup

Piplup pi( ese barco llevaba niños!) – el pingüino atacó con burbujas deteniendo momentáneamente a su oponente

Pikachu pika pi! (Buneary y mis hijos estaban allí)- enfurecido atacó con cola de hierro pero lo dicho dejo desconcierta a la pokemon de fuego que recibió de lleno el golpe. Y cuando pikachu se preparaba a rematar un grito lo detuvo.

Ash!- Dawn corrió y detuvo la espada de Serena tomando la Alastor de Ash y entablando una lucha cerrada, si bien la generala de el ejercito de Paleta no era aun una diosa, sus años practicando con Ash y ayudándolo le otorgaron un manejo de su arma muy formidable, siendo capaz de ser nombrada generala de Paleta. Y valientemente luchaba contra la diosa, cosa que solo el fuego del amor y el deseo de proteger a su amado Ash, y ese deseo infundía el valor suficiente para retar a un dios, tal cual Ash hace ya 2 años atrás.

Dawn!- Ash se incorporó, él mas que nadie conocía las habilidades de Dawn en combate, pero su oponente era la diosa de la guerra, si bien Serena no practicaba mucho esgrima era peligrosa rival, Ash no se perdonaría si algo le ocurría a Dawn, incentivado por el fuego corrió y usando sus guantes otorgados por el monstruo Beowolf hace años atrás con sus botas que destellaban blancas luces atacó, y mientras Dawn luchaba a su lado pareciera que Serena no tenia oportunidad, aunque las tornas se cambiaron al sonido de varios aterrizajes.

Detén la carga!- el dios de la muerte Paul cubierto de un aura morada y ojos amarillos lo detenía con cadenas que salían de su armadura negra mientras detenía a Ash envolviéndolo brutalmente y estrujándolo

Paul?- Dawn se detuvo y un golpe seco en su espalda la lanzó cerca del borde del balcón que daba una caída directa al mar con una caída de 10 metros hasta el inclemente mar.

Tardaste mucho- Serena caminó dejando atrás a Ash y blandiendo su espada

Querida- Calem llegó y envolvió a Dawn con ramas apretándola- lamento la tardanza

Arg!- Ash estaba apretado fuertemente y su respiración era agitada y pesada- a que debo esta traición?!- y de repente Gary la estrujo mas duro.

Ash, el dios de la guerra….pero hijo de un mortal y nieto de titanes…a que sabrá su alma!- Paul tenía ganas de matarlo pero una estela de luz lo detuvo, de ella surgieron 2 figuras, Arceus y Zeus, los dos supremos gobernantes del olimpo miraban a los jóvenes dioses.

No puedes hacerlo….- Zeus abrió sus ojos y su mirada amarilla y aura lo rodearon al igual que a Arceus- por que Dawn seria su sucesora!

Deténganse!- Gary emergió con unas estatuas armadas- el ejercito de Paleta la esta a escasos metros de aquí!

Pues detenlos! – Serena ordeno- y tu! Zoey estaba allí- ordena a tus tropas defender la ciudad!

Entendido!- Zoey colocó su palma en el suelo y de ello varios monstruos y pokemon negros emergieron y corrieron para interceptar al ejercito de Ash.

Ahora!- Serena miró a Ash débil- extráele su alma Paul!

Y sin decir más las cadenas de Paul soltaron a Ash pero nuevamente Las puntas se armaron como cuchillas y atravesaron la armadura de bronce, clavándose en el pecho del moreno que cayó de rodillas mientras Paul arrancaba su alma y sus gritos inundaban el terror de Dawn.

Piplup picotazo contra las cadenas!-ordenó desesperada al pingüino que cargo su ataque pero otro grito lo acalló

A no!- Zoey sacó al igual que Paul unas cadenas y envolvió al pingüino lanzándolo contra la atrapada Dawn pero pikachu llegaba cargando una tacleada de voltios, aunque otra persona se encargó de detenerlo.

Débil!- Serena le conectó una patada en el cuello y lo mando a volar contra la derribada Dawn, aunque Ash no cedía, las cadenas dejaban ver como una silueta azul de la misma forma que Ash emulaba sus movimientos y no salía de su cuerpo.

Al diablo!-Paul lo lanzo contra Dawn y dejándolos cerca de la caída, con pikachu inconsciente, una Dawn agotada y un piplup KO Ash era lo ultimo que se interponía ante Serena y la muerte fe su querida Dawn.

Ahora Mueran!- la diosa de azules ojos dio una fuerte estocada contra Dawn, pero a 1 metro de llegar Ash se cruzó en su camino recibiendo en todo su pecho la estocada

Vaya…- ella hundió más la espada- un dios noble? O un pobre tonto? Dejemos que Dawn nos diga! – la hundió más pero un grito desgarró el alma de la armada que miraba desde las azoteas mientras combatían!

El dios de la guerra a muerto!

Dawn miró y no creía, la hoja entera de la espada de la victoria acabó de atravesar a Ash, toda su armadura se hizo pedazos dejando al descubierto su camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo, sus guantes de Beowolf se apagaron mientras sostenían la hoja en un desesperado intento de no dejarla salir, y la mirada de Dawn se llenó de lágrimas, su cuerpo cayó y miraba a su amado sacrificarse por detener la estocada que iba dirigida a ella, y nunca le pudo decir lo que sentía.

Ja- Serena rio maliciosamente-el dios de la guerra enamorado? Espero que en el tártaro puedan volverse a ver!- tiro para sacar la espada pero las manos de Ash no dejaban que eso suceda. Un hilo de sangre recorría la boca de Ash que luego de escupir sangre pudo hablar

Je- sonrió con pesar- no te dejaré que le hagas daño a ella…- se volteó- Dawn….te amo…mas que lo que amo mi propia vida, mas fuerte de lo que mueve al mundo , y es más profundo que el mismo cielo. Arg!- Serena le atravesó hasta que su mano ya tocaba el pecho de Ash.

Bien…entonces morirán juntos!- ella empezó a caminar mientras Ash hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejarla avanzar, detrás de Serena la mano de Paul se colocó en la espada, seguido de Gary, Calem, y al final Zeus, todos empujaban, Dawn no se podía mover, estaba agotada, ahora no había nada para ella, y se resigno. Pero Ash se paro firme a escasos centímetros de ella y detuvo la hoja mientras el mar golpeaba abajo y la lluvia bañaba la sangre de los suelos, Dawn estaba al filo de caer.

Muere!- Gritaron los dioses y poco a poco la hoja que aun estaba en el cuerpo de Ash atravesó a la apresada Dawn.

Haz los honores Paul…- Serena miró al dios maliciosamente que colocaba sus manos en el suelo y detrás de Ash se abría el océano dejando una entrada donde manos negras esperaban reclamar su premio

Nos vemos! – sacaron la espada y Ash cayó con Dawn y pikachu con piplup saltaron para salvarlos pero ya en vano

Ash!- Dawn se aferró al pecho de Ash mientras se juntaban suavemente sus labios con ese hilo de sangre que ambos tenían- te amo….perdón por nunca tener el valor de decírtelo...

Ahora moriré en paz….te prometo que abandonaré el tártaro y te buscaré en los jardines Elisios….

Te esperaré….- Dawn se aferró y al fin la oscuridad invadió sus miradas….

Dawn despertó en medio de un campo de flores, el sol cubría la mañana y su armadura ya no estaba, ahora un bello vestido blanco dejaba ver su figura..

Es bueno verte…hija- un hombre de cabellera roja miró a su retoño

Padre!?- ella sorprendida lo miro

Hola hija.- Johana miró a su hija

Mami!?- Dawn miró a su ya fallecida madre al frente de ella

Con Ash

Las manos del infierno reclamaban su premio, el dios de la guerra era pasado hasta el río estigia, donde fue lanzado y su cuerpo cubierto…

Despierta Ash…- una voz le habló y al abrir sus ojos una enorme mujer, cuyo rostro era de tierra, con detalles de hojas y en su cuerpo recorridos de ríos- es bueno conocerte…mi nieto..

Gaía- Ash nunca había visto a su abuela materna

Hola Dios de la guerra…- Un titán encadenado habló desde la lejanía, era Atlas sosteniendo la tierra

Ya no camino entre los pokeolimpicos abuelo…- Ash respondió agachado.

Mi niño…- Una voz demasiado familiar le sacó de su mirada al suelo

Mamá?!- Ash preguntó al vació

Mi hijo derrotó al dios de la guerra!- una voz masculina habló

No puede ser….papá?!

Continuará


	3. III Revelaciones

Hola! Que tal están? Espero que bien =3

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **Luffy Ketchum,** esta historia tiene mucho por decirse aun jaja un abrazo amigo

A **Chiguilguili,** vaya! Espero que todo te haya marchado bien en los estudios, y con lo otro el primer fic siempre tiene esa parte especial en nuestro corazón.

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** vaya picarones ;) jaja un abrazo amiga.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA**.

Capítulo III: Revelaciones.

Mi niña!- Una mujer de cabellera zafiro alta con una bata blanca corrió a través de los prados verdes, donde las casas de madera emanaban humo cálido y las nubes eran de blanco algodón, el cielo brillaba pero al final, unas puertas de mármol, se elevaba un pillar inmenso donde el titán Atlas sostenía la tierra sobre sus hombros, esa mirada roja ahora estaba cubierta con sus párpados, y su tensado cuerpo ahora era solo una muestra del inerte poder del titán, su cuerpo quizá estaba presente pero su mente estaba en un estado de meditación.

Mamá!- Dawn corrió a las manos de su progenitora pues desde hace un año no la había visto, ella abandonó el mundo de los vivos a manos de su padre Ares.

Hija!- su madre la abrazó, y juntas lloraron pero su madre reacciono, Dawn según las profetas de su pueblo, Hojas Gemelas, sería alguien poderosa, que se uniría a un hombre y juntos provocarían la caída del Pokeolimpo, pero no parecía que se volvería verdad, pues soñaba ser coordinadora, pero todo cambio, cuando Ash entró en su vida.- que sucedió? No deberías estar aquí….

Mami- Dawn abrazó mas fuerte a su madre- Ash fue traicionado por los dioses nuevos e intenté protegerlo pero él me protegió a mi, dio su vida pero yo también caí victima de la muerte…..

Pero si Ash- Johanna se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

Fue capaz de derrotarme…- la figura de camiseta blanca, pantalón de tela con ojos café acompañados de cabello rojo miró a su hija y mientras la abrazó para sorpresa de ella habló

Ash es hijo de Aston, campeón del olimpo, es nieto de Atlas y Gaía, es increíble que haya caído en combate….lo lamento hija- Ares, el caído dios de la guerra nunca había demostrado cariño a su retoño, pero en el fondo el corazón del dios siempre veló por la seguridad de su Dawn.

Padre!- Dawn se separo del Dios y con mirada furiosa buscó en su cintura la posición de su cimitarra Rubra, no estaba, con su otra mano pensó en que quizá la Alastor de Ash estaba con ella pero tampoco. Ahora ella no estaba en su armadura, y menos con sus pertenencias.- aléjate de mí! Tu mismo asesinaste a mamá, me llevaste al olimpo, me engañaste y me hiciste enfrentarme con Ash! Casi mato al único hombre que he ama!- pero un abrazo mayor entre su padre y su madre la acalló

Hija!- Ares derramo lagrimas en la cabellera de su niña- en aquellos tiempos, era un dios corroído por la vileza y el odio, comido por las venas del placer y el deseo, y eso me costo…- Abrazo a su familia- me costó a mi amada…- Abrazo a Johana y el dios considerado el más cruel lloraba con sinceras lágrimas- y a mi hija…se que jamás podrás perdonarme pero ruego que en el fondo de tu corazón encuentres piedad…

Papá…- Dawn pensó en el pasado un minuto…un segundo quizá tan solo…

Mientras tanto con Ash

Ya no camino entre los dioses…papá- As tenia toda su armadura superior rota, por dentro su camiseta negra tenía una abertura en donde la hoja traspasó dejando unas manchas de sangre en su paso, sus hombreras con colmillos esculpidos dejaban aun su lugar , su cabello cerrado, y su armadura inferior funcionaba tapando sus piernas y entrepierna, pero solo eran siluetas ya que el color bronce ya no existía, un gris oscuro era la nueva armadura que dejó al recién caído Dios ante la mirada de su familia.

Ash- Gaía hablo- pequeño, tu no debes estar aquí…aun tienes algo que resolver en la tierra de los vivos…

Todavía debes de dar fin a la tiranía de Zeus..- Atlas habló- y liberar al mundo de la venda que lo cubre…

Hijo mío- su padre habló- el oráculo de Paleta lo predijo el día que naciste….

Ese día- Delia acotó- el cielo tronó para hacerle frente al nieto de la cría entre dioses y titanes…

Dioses…? – Ash descubrió cuando empezó su viaje para derrotar al dios de la guerra que era nieto de titanes

Poseidón no solo tuvo a Misty como hija…- Aston comentó- ella es tu tía hijo…yo soy hijo del dios Poseidón dueño de los mares

Ese día…- Gaía continuó- el mundo cambió de vuelta y los dioses temblaron ante el poder del niño…

/ Flash Back/

Un día hace años atrás, en pueblo Paleta, en la casa Ketchum, la matrona del pueblo recibió al primogénito Ketchum, un joven con unas marcas de Z en las mejillas y de cabellera negra, su madre y su padre festejaban al recién nacido pero al despertar su grito destapó los genes del niño, la lluvia se intensificaba con cada lágrima del bebé, sus gritos infundían truenos en el alrededor, y así se marcó la llegada del pequeño Ash al mundo donde sus padres recibieron al oráculo del pueblo que solo con mirar al niño montó en su sala en la chimenea familiar canticos tradicionales mientras con sus manos y el humo dibujaba siluetas y su voz hablaba con alevosía a los padres que acallaban al niño.

Tu Aston Ketchum!- La oráculo empezó- hijo de Poseidón dios de los mares, campeón del olimpo, guerrero ilustre de Kanto, entrenador y campeón de la región…hoy junto a ti!- señaló a la madre- Delia Ketchum, hija de los titanes Gaía y Atlas, nieta de Urano, tu poder acumulado hoy el niño lo a acaparo todo!

Los padres miraban las siluetas que dibujaba con humo, ellos con un bebé, y prosiguió

Ese niño, que han Nombrado como Ash, crecerá, y será un gran entrenador pero un destino mas grande le espera...el será la destrucción del olimpo! Con él llegara el fin de la era de los crueles dioses y el mundo respirará aliviado! Tu niño- señalo al bebe que estaba calmado dormido en el regazo de su madre

el oráculo abandonó la casa, la lluvia se había calmado, pero los padres del niño estaban asustados mirando la hora…

Aston- Delia habló- los dioses mataran al niño si se enteran de que…

Ellos ya lo saben- el padre estaba sobando sus párpados con las yemas de sus dedos y sostenía su katana esperando la hora- pero sé como apaciguar su ira…

No planearas?- Delia suponía

Si amor- Aston era igual físicamente a Ash, solo que sus ojos eran azules- los retaré a 12 pruebas por la vida de Ash…

Pero- Delia se levantó con el bebé en su regazo

Ya era tarde, los cielos dejaron caer a tres figuras prominentes, de la primera estela un alto peliblanco, vestido en su armadura blanca perla, y con rayos en sus manos, le siguiente envuelto en una estela negra de polvo con un casco de cuernos y con su mirada roja dejaba algo que no se perdería del rostro de sus enemigos, y el agua que rodeaba al tercero con su celeste armadura dejaba mucho de su cabello negro a la vista y esos azules ojos.

Padre!- Grito Aston saliente al encuentro de las deidades- señor Zeus, señor Hades- la reverencia no se hizo esperar

Aston- El dios de dioses se acerco lentamente a su campeón- es correcto que hoy nació tu primer hijo?

No digas mentiras Zeus- Hades estaba fúrico- sabes bien a lo que he venido.

Tranquilo hermano- Poseidón tomo la palabra- no debemos atacar si aun..

No me digas que debemos o no hacer!- Hades miro a Aston y sacando su espada ordenó- tu hijo será el ocaso del olimpo y no lo permitiré!

Aun no sabemos nada!- Poseidón utilizó su tridente para chocar la espada de Hades mientras Zeus miró a sus hermanos incriminatoriamente

Saben hermanos- Zeus razonó- que Aston es nuestro campeón, y dispuesto a servirnos…verdad Aston?

Si mi señor- Aston tenía su mano en su katana, no dudaría un segundo en atacar si la vida de su hijo estaba en riesgo

Entonces hijo mío- Poseidón adivinó a donde iba el asunto- servirías a los dioses con tu familia…?

Si padre- Aston sabia que las pruebas divinas nunca eran sencillas.

Olvidan hermanos!- Hades grito- que tiene sangre de titán…

Y por eso- Zeus dedujo- que nos sirva como Aston será una ventaja…

Crees que el?- Hades al fin dejo acunar la idea en su mente- serviría a los dioses?

Su abuelo es uno- El dios de dioses miro a Poseidón..- y no creo que Aston tenga inconvenientes en hacerlo..

Hijo debes saber- Poseidón comento- que tus trabajos el 12 morirás en manos de Tánatos la muerte misma…

Aston trago fuerte y no dijo nada, si morir daba bienestar a su niño era un privilegio

Acepto…- Aston comentó

Los dioses dieron por cumplida su misión y todo siguió su curso.

/ FIN FLASH BACK/

Y como predijo papá- Aston comentó- morí a manos de la muerte Tánatos…

Pero eso no es todo Aston..- Atlas habló- no le has hablado de Corelia…

Que tiene que ver la diosa de la fertilidad en esto?- Ash comento aun con sus ojos cerrados

Ella- Aston comenzó

Es tu hermana menor- Gaía terminó

Que?- Ash dijo- increíble…como?

Corelia nació 2 años después que tú- Aston dio la explicación- pero yo la lleve conmigo a Kalos y la escondí alli de los dioses donde mi anciano maestro me apoyó cuidándole, el era como el padre que no tuve, y ahora es como un abuelo para ella…

Ash seguía alucinando por lo sabido pero si padre habló

Tu tiempo aquí a terminado, busca a Dawn el los elíseos y derroten al dios!

E hijo- Delia hablo- se sincero con ella el amor es la fuerza mas grande del mundo..

Cuídate orgullo mío- Gaía habló

Ash- Atlas habló- te otorgaré una nueva habilidad llamada Furia de Atlas…solo debes dejar salir tu ira contra el suelo con tus pies canalizando tu mana y tu cuerpo hará el resto..

Hijo- Aston habló- ahora te entregaré a Yamato mi katana, cuídala bien…- le colocó su arma en la débil mano, Ash aunque quería no pudo abrir sus ojos- se fuerte Ash…y cuida de Tu hermanita y Dawn amala tanto como yo a tu madre…

Ash despertó en medio del rio de la muerte donde empuñando la yamato dio cortes a los cadáveres que lo retenían contra su voluntad, su herida al salir se cicatrizo dejando una estela de sangre en el piso, Ash tenia su camiseta lista y los sobrantes de su armadura miró el camino del infierno y al final del pilar de la tierra sostenido por su abuelo y la entrada al Eliseo, alli estaba Dawn…

Solo espérame…- y mirando al cielo- pikachu amigo voy a salir de aquí…

continuará


	4. IV Cielo Exterior

Hola! Que tal? Espero que estén bien gente! Y hoy volvemos a la cruzada de nuestros amantes favoritos! Pero como siempre….

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias amigo! Como siempre un abrazo a ti y que te diviertas con este capitulo!

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** deberían intentarlo no mentira xD lo siento jaja gracias por siempre dejar la buena vibra aquí! Un abrazo amiga

A **germanine24,** juegazos amigo! Disfrútalos y cuando llegues a los mini juegos te pido que digas "esta va por el pinche Julio!" xD jaja no mentira gracias por leer espero que lo disfrutes

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ gracias por seguir, leer y agregar a favoritas esta historia! Tengo algo pensado pero saldrá mucho después. Sin más que empiece!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

Capítulo IV: Cielo Exterior.

Un solo minuto o menos, un segundo en el tiempo que es eterno y basto, una lagrima silenciosa por aquellos ojos zafiro, un abrazo silencioso, un momento en el tiempo, un sueño en el pasado por perdido que este el camino siempre se vuelve a donde todo inicio, de donde vienes no delimita tu destino…

Papá!- Dawn abrazo al caído guerrero que abrazaba a su retoño con todo su fervor, libre de las cadenas del tiempo tenía el corazón arrepentido, y el alma partida, ante su pequeña, cuanto se perdió de ella? Su crecimiento, su primer concurso pokemon, nada de eso pudo presenciarlo y sin embargo ella esperaba siempre que le dijera hija, que la abrazara y que le demostrara cariño, ahora en la muerte no era un sueño, era una realidad.

Hija lo siento tanto…- El abrazo se estrecho, recordar en los líos que metió a Dawn le hacían vivir perdido en nada y todo, quiso hacer una guerrera perfecta, entreno a su propio asesino y en por sobre eso Dawn se enamoró de Ash y él se perdió todo de ella…ese día de traición nadie en Hojas Gemelas lo olvidaría….

Dawn nunca imaginó que aquello fuera posible y sin embargo cuando tenia pesadillas de esa noche, el infierno se vivía una y otra vez para la generala Berlitz…

/ FLASH BACK/

Mamá!- Dawn miraba las noticias- Ash salvo Kalos! – ella miraba el reportaje que mostraba a Ash y sus amigos recibiendo los honores en ciudad Luminalia con pikachu, Serena, Clemont y la pequeña Bonnie.

Dawn miraba alegre como su amigo había madurado, si bien antes era atractivo ahora lo era más para ella, y ese pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente provocando un sonrojo de la coordinadora mientras su madre llegaba junto a ella

Siempre me impresionó el chico- Johana sonreía mientras miraba la tv, ahora con Ash en Kalos y camino a quien sepa donde ella estaba segura que la profecía de Dawn no se cumpliría, y eso provocaba un suspiro de alivio en la angustiada madre.

Bueno mamá- Dawn se levantó junto con piplup- voy a salir, debo revisar unas cosas para salir a Kanto…

"Kanto…."- pensaba la madre de Dawn, allá residía Ash, y si se encontraban y volvían a las andadas? No era posible Dawn llegaba a Ciudad Neón y Ash seguía en Kalos, no se cruzarían, el oráculo herraría.- bien….vuelve pronto hija…!- Se despidió de su retoño mientras ella salía camino a comprar su boleto…

Dawn usaba su típica ropa, su falda corta, su gorra y sus botas mientras caminaba hablaba con su compañero y amigo piplup

Increíble verdad?- Dawn sonrió- salvar una región….eso es

Piplup pi ( impresionante)- completo el azul pokemon mientras era abrazado por ella pero notó ese rubor en las mejillas de Dawn mientras sus ojos se cubrían de ligeras lágrimas- piplup…..pi? (Lo extrañas verdad?)

Dawn intuyó la pregunta y decidió contárselo a alguien y que mejor que su mejor amigo pingüino.

Sí piplup….desde que nos separamos y él dejó Sinooh…aunque lo vi en Unova..- Dawn sonrió pesadamente al recordar esa ocasión con nostalgia- aunque….parecía mas inmaduro (N.A- Puto Tv Tokio xD) pero igual era adorable en cierto modo….

Piplup…(yo igual) – el pingüino abrazó a su entrenadora y ella le devolvió el gesto..

Mientras que en Kalos, el aeropuerto entro en funciones y la despedida del cuarteto tomaba función principal.

De verdad no te puedes quedar?- Bonnie miro tristemente a su héroe que con una sonrisa y ladeando su cabeza negativamente le abrazó, Bonnie le devolvió el gesto y lloró en el hombro de su amigo- te extrañare!

Yo igual Bonnie…- Ash le acarició la cabeza y DeeDeene salió de su lugar y saltó donde Ash a lo que este le abrazó- DeeDeene cuida de Bonnie…

El ratón de Kalos asintió y saltó donde Bonnie para consolarse mutuamente

Amigo- Clemont estaba algo triste pero nostálgico a la vez- gracias por permitirme viajar contigo, aprendí mucho, de verdad yo…- pero Ash le jalo y le abrazó con afecto

Gracias a ti…- Ash se separó dándole la mano- por acompañarme amigo…tu y Bonnie me han hecho sentir como si yo…- Ash sonrió con alegría genuina- tuviera…hermanos…

Ash!- Bonnie le abrazó con tiernas lágrimas acto que su hermano mayor Clemont imitó- tu eres parte de la familia…

Siempre lo serás…hermano!- Clemont siguió la frase de su hermana, pues consideraba al de Kanto como parte de su familia

Gracias chicos- Ash se separó y pikachu salto donde los hermanos para darles un abrazo y despedirse mientras Ash se acercaba a Serena para despedirse

Cuídate mucho Serena!- Le dio un abrazo a lo que ella feliz correspondió- se que llegarás a ser reina!

Gracias Ash, tu igual nunca dejes de luchar por tus sueños- Le sonrió con nostalgia

Cuídense chicos!- Ash ondeaba su mano mientras subía a su vuelo para Kanto.

En Sinooh

Solo hay vuelos hasta ciudad Neón!?- Dawn miro incrédula a la señorita que le atendía

Si señorita, por problemas en Kalos los aviones se abastecen en Unova y llegan solo hasta allí…desea adquirir su vuelo?

Si por favor- Dawn se resigno, su concurso era en ciudad celeste pero no había vuelos hasta allí.

A la salida Dawn aun pensaba en su amigo de mejillas Z, era raro extrañar tanto a alguien, demasiado raro, pero era su amigo, su mejor amigo y alguien a quien le confiaría su vida, si se casaba quería que Ash estuviera allí…y si él se casaba….

Dawn se detuvo instantáneamente al pensar en una boda de Ash y otra chica, ella pensó en los labios de él rosando los de otra, diciéndole versos de amor y trovas, canticos y canciones. Gritando enérgico acepto ante los ojos de sus amigos y de Arceus por Zeus de por medio, y así su sangre hervía a borbotones, sentía pesares en el alma, su mente divagaba en que sería de ella sin él, y que nadie la conocía como ella, nadie le extrañaba todas las noches y rogaba que siempre estuviera bien, nadie….

Piplup….?( estas bien?...)- el azul miro a su entrenadora detenida jugando con sus dedos y pequeñas lagrimas golpear el suelo, el pokemon sabia que su entrenadora no sentía solo amistad, nadie lucha con tanto aprecio por otra persona y Ash era de esos que les confiabas tu vida porque sabias que estaba en buenas manos, y Dawn al igual que él pokemon lo sabían, por que ella no lo veía tan claro como él que de humanos poco sabía pero de sentimientos si.

Piplup…tu crees que Ash se fije en mi?- La pregunta fue como una llamarada al pingüino, no se lo espero y no pudo articular respuesta, ella alzó su mirada y tenía sus zafios ojos con lagrimas, piplup por instinto se le acerco y le abrazó, ella era su amiga y no iba a abandonarla pero tenia que descubrirlo si sola

Lo extraño Piplup…- Dawn lo miro- espero que el tambien piense en mí

En el avión

Pasajeros les informamos que sobrevolaremos Sinooh en unas horas, por favor, abróchense sus cinturones y prepárense para el despegue…- Hablo la piloto por el alta voz mientras Ash miraba por la ventana aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar…con algo mas….con alguien más

Sinooh…- susurró tan bajo que solo su amigo pikachu lo escucho y le miro, su entrenador no era alguien de extrañar mucho, siempre estaba echando la guasa, comiendo riendo o durmiendo y pikachu era feliz de esa manera con su amigo, aunque desde que dejaron Sinooh Ash cambio un poco para pikachu en Unova se volvio inmaduro (reitero puto reseteo) intentado ocultar algo que le afligía, pero cuando Dawn apareció allí la vida que parecía ausente en los ojos café de su amigo volvio, ese animo de vivir y esas ganas de luchar fueron revividas por medicina zafiro de falda y botas, Pikachu conocía muy bien a su entrenador, de pies a cabeza, su mente era un libro abierto que todos podían leer cuando se trataba de la vida cotidiana pero en su corazón Ash era una caja fuerte, duro de entender y difícil de abrir, era cariñoso y amable pero más allá Pikachu y pocos sabían que existía en el mar de sentimientos llamado Ash Ketchum, que con facilidad era más enmarañado que el pacífico y seguramente más inexplorado que el norte antártico del pokemundo.

La extraño pikachu…- Ash se quedo dormido mientras el vuelo empezaba y entre susurros hablaba con un nombre que todos sabemos pero a pikachu ese fue la revelación del día

Dawn….quisiera que estés aquí- Ash dormido seguía hablando y susurrando el nombre de su amiga a lo que pikachu miró la noche caer y el avión despegar.

En la residencia Berlitz.

La noche bañaba ya todo Sinooh, Dawn intentaba consolar el sueño, no tenía ganas de seguir allí viendo desde su cama como la noche se extinguía, no quería seguir así….lo necesitaba eso era seguro pero la pregunta era el por que? Que te hace necesitas abrazar a alguien? Decirle que es importante aunque ya lo sepa…para Dawn nada más esa noche soñaba con aquellos ayeres donde Ash compartía su vida, solo él estaba… solo aquellos ayeres…

Pero en el magistral trono de Bronce que se alzaba en el templo de pueblo Paleta un hombre de cabellera fuego miraba a su hija dormir hasta que una mujer llegó a su espalda.

Ya es hora hermano- Esa mujer sostenía una caja- el sucesor del dios de la guerra está en camino...

Mi hija Atenea- Ares miro orgulloso a su retoño que miraba su celular, abrazaba a piplup, se daba vueltas en la cama y lloraba mirando unas fotos- no hay otra opción..?

es tu hija- ella hablo sería- o es el hijo de Aston….porque mi nieta ocupara mi lugar aquí como diosa de la guerra justa…-(olviden que dije que Serena era hija de Atenea xD)- y alguien debe serlo..

Y yo volveré con mi familia- el dios sonreía pesadamente

Eso crees tu- Atenea miro asu hermano y abrió la caja- males del mundo y la muerte sometan a Ares!

Y así el dios se vio rodeado de las manos negras de la muerte dejándole un color de ojos amarillo

Bien…- una esquelética figura Salió de las sombras..- Ahora es hora de ejecutar mi plan…

Si maestro- Ares y Atenea con su mirada amarilla se arrodillaron ante la figura tapada por las sombras- Tánatos…

Continuará


	5. V Dame Esos Cinco! Parte I

Hola! Hoy es domingo espero que tengan un gran fin de semana! Y disfruten del capítulo de este día =3.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias! Realmente espero que te agrade, un abrazo amigo

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** hoy sale la continuación! Espero la disfrutes, un abrazo amiga.

P.D- _A quien corresponda-_ gracias a quien leen, la agregan a favoritas, y la siguen, un abrazo, y si la recomiendan.

Pokemon no me pertenece, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

Capítulo V: Dame Esos Cinco! Parte I.

(aclaración- seguimos en el pasado).

A los pasajeros con destino de ciudad Neón se les informa que sobrevolaremos Sinooh en breve- el capitán de la aeronave hablaba mientras un pelinegro y su pikachu despertaban

"Dawn…donde estarás? Que será de ti? Ojalá estés muy bien, ¿me extrañarás tanto como yo a ti? O esas noches en vela serán en vano? Te extraño Dawn…te extraño con todo mi corazón y con la fuerza de mil batallas pokemon…..te extraño angelita en botas"- la sonrisa nostálgica de Ash le delataba su tristeza en aquel vuelo, mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla y pikachu le daba apoyo moral abrazándolo, el roedor amarillo conocía demasiado bien a su entrenador, desde que Dawn ya no viajaba con ellos la vida de Ash fue a pique, y pikachu lo sabía mientras viajaban en Unova Ash quiso sonreír de manera fingida, portándose como un niño, pero cuando Dawn volvio Ash entro en sud cabales pero ya era tarde, las elecciones anteriores y la falta de preparación le costaron la peor derrota en la liga.

Sabes pikachu…- Ash al fin hablo mientras el roedor le miro enternecido, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y una sonrisa burlona ante el destino dejaban en claro quien estaba más perjudicado- quisiera volver a Sinooh…a cuando conocí a Dawn…- la voz se le quebró- y decirle que es la mejor chica que he conocido….- el chico suspiró y cerró los ojos para ahogarse en recuerdos de ella, una noche más mientras la música del avión enjugaba los lastimeros sonidos de los recursos de Ash (canción-( "Déjame Llorar- Ricardo Montaner")

" _cuanto vacío, hay en esta habitación, tanta pasión colgada en la pared, cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo, tantos otoños contigo y sin ti, solo millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo, otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel"_

Y así Ash revisaba las fotos de su teléfono, una carpeta especial llamada "Sinooh =)" en la cual había el mayor numero de fotos de todas, unas Dawn y Ash discutiendo, otras con Brock comiendo, una con Gliscor, ("personalmente Torterra, Buizel y Staravia, aunque tambien Luxio que no es propio de la región son mis favoritos en Sinooh), en una estaba Dawn vestida como porrista, Ash le había sacado esa foto sin que se diera cuenta, y otra más allá estaban ellos abrazados riendo, la canción no le ayudaba, era una epifanía, el avión a pesar de estar atiborrado de gente se sentía vació, más ahora que sobrevolaba Sinooh, la pasión estaba a flor de piel, Ash ya no era inmaduro ni tampoco quería fingirlo, estaba enamorado de Dawn, le costó aceptar la idea, pero era verdad, las palabras dulces por decirse estaban en su boca, le daban ese repentino amargor propio de callar la verdad, los años habían pasado y todo para él estaba igual, el otoño en Sinooh, los follajes color marrón y café, verde y ocre mientras otras hojas volaban en el cielo nocturno.

" _iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila, sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida, un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida, con una lagrima tuya y una lagrima mía_

 _Iluminada y eterna enfurecida y tranquila, sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida, con una estrella fugaz de confundí la otra noche y te pedí 3 deseos mientras duraba tu luz, Déjame llorar, déjame llorar"._

Y vaya epifanía sobrevenía al corazón de Ash que le daba vuelcos con cada acorde y nota de aquella canción….

"Dawn…-susurró hasta caer dormido del cansancio de sus recuerdos….

En tierra, Mas específicos en la residencia Berlitz exactamente.

La noche al fin abatió a Dawn, que estaba dormida con Piplup a su lado, pero en la sala de la casa aquella de 2 pisos, la tv seguía encendida, y la matriarca Berlitz despierta con un poco de té en su mano, y la otra en el vaso que le acompañaba, dándole uno que otro sorbo y mirando ocasionalmente ese programa que nada interesante decía.

Un viento frío recorrió su espalda, la ventana estaba abierta, y la señora de zafiro cabello habló sin inmutarse en nada

Deberías cerrar la ventana o se meterá el chiflón…- Ella dio un sorbo más a su té para agregar- querido…

Vaya- Atrás de ella se ergio una figura alta, con una chaqueta negra, jeans y deportivos que resaltaban lo alto y fornido que estaba- así recibes al Dios de la guerra…?- el hombre se acercó pero su expresión cambio cuando dejó que su mano izquierda revele un artefacto enganchado a su mano, (la hoja oculta).

Dawn estará feliz de al fin conocer a su padre- Johana sonrió y se puso en pie- pero a que vienes?

Pues…- Ares caminó sin revelar sus ojos- el olimpo a resuelto quien será mi sucesor…y cuando me enteré que el hijo de Aston lo haría pensé- Ares abrió sus ojos y reveló su amarilla vista- que el trono debe quedarse en familia…

La señora no salió de su asombro cuando las negras intenciones del dios salieron a flote, ella no permitiría que se lleven a Dawn.

Pero…para poder ser un dios- Johana miraba incrédula la vista de aquel hombre de roja cabellera que antaño se habían amado

No se deben tener vínculos con la tierra- Ares se le acerco- es una lástima…..siendo tu su madre….

No te dejare que le pongas un dedo encima!- grito Johana alejándose y tomando una cimitarra azul que respondía al nombre de Rubra, que estaba colgada en la pared mas cercana- si tengo que matarte no dudaré!

Ja!- El dios se le acercó rápidamente- no dejaré que la profesa se cumpla! Dawn y yo reinaremos en el Olimpo!

Y así se inició un choque de la espada y la hoja del guante oculto mientras que arriba piplup y Dawn se despertaron por los gritos

Piplup…- dijo ella cambiándose su atuendo de dormir- mamá esta en problemas! Vamos!

Pi (sí)- Juntos bajaron cautelosamente las escaleras, despacio y con cuidado, siguiendo el sonido pero adentro las cosas no eran solo gritos

Kya!- Johana impacto con la espada el brazo de Ares que detuvo el arma con su hoja y al sentir la presencia de su hija ideó un plan malicioso.

Sabes Jo!- Ares le separó de ella empujándole- Dawn tiene otro vínculo que romper...Hya!- grito mientras quería alcanzar el cuello de la madre y ella saltaba retrocediendo

A si!?- ella le ataco ahora haciendo una estocada- no dirás que ahora eres el padre amoroso!- ella retrocedió mientras Ares pateaba su pecho empujándole

Ja!- rio sarcástico el dios- no…el hijo de Aston….- Y le devolvió la estocada fallando y esquivándole mientras rodaba a su derecha y la espada azul impactaba el suelo de madera causando un hoyo- y aquí acabaré ese vinculo!

El dios envuelto en fuego tomo la forma del muchacho, pero sus ojos eran amarillos aun, y Dawn llegó al lumbral de la puerta para asombrase al ver una silueta conocida atacando a su madre

Ash?!- Ella entró- Mamá?! Que sucede?

Dawn!- Ella pateo al dios transformado- corre el no…Kya!

En un avión cierto entrenador despertó de golpe

Dawn!- Ash se despertó sudoroso, mientras pikachu a su lado lo miraba despertándose- debió ser un sueño….- se sobó los párpados con las yemas de su mano y se preparó a dormir, pero por mas que lo intentaba no hallaba consuelo, pero no notó que alguien estaba sentado a su lado

Hola muchacho- Dijo el extraño de cabello negro azulado, con ojos de celeste vivo y una sonrisa en su tez morena

Que!?- Ash y pikachu se asustaron al mirar al extraño a su lado- quien….quien demonios es usted?!

Pufff- el señor que usaba una camisa con jeans y botas negras solo bufó algo molesto- no pensé que Delia te hubiera educado así…- dijo el sujeto fingiendo enojo

Oiga!- Ash alzó su puño algo molesto- No hable así de mi….- de repente algo le hizo hacer click en su mente- como conoce a mi mamá?

Ja- el sujeto lo miro con cariño- como no conocer a mi esposa?

Una estocada en el corazón de Ash, el sujeto de cabello negro azulado, de tez morena y z en sus mejillas allí aparece de improvisto, en medio vuelo nocturno a Kanto y resulta ser su padre

Papa?- Ash solo evitaba las lágrimas

Si…Ash- el le sonrió- te he estado observando hijo

Papá!?- Ash se lanzo y lo abrazó pero Al abrasarse el muchacho sintió helado la piel de su progenitor- por que tu?!

Bueno- Aston habló- vivo no estoy, mas vivo fui…pero mi misión aquí ahora es otra…- le colocó la mano en su cabeza y ke revolvió un poco el cabello

Pero como…- Ash no salió de su asombro- si tu no estas vivo entonces…

Los héroes y campeones del Olimpo- Aston cerró sus ojos- tenemos una ultima misión…..y esa es la que tengo que encargarte a ti… - y sin previo aviso su visión de azul tornó su iris azul en rojo, provocándole a Ash mucho sueño y a Pikachu igual.

Continurá


	6. VI Dame Esos Cinco Parte II

Hey! Lamento la demora =3 muchas tareas y nada de tiempo =( pero bueno un feliz fin de semana a todos! Y como siempre

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy y Luffyko,** gracias por siempre apoyar mis fics, sin ustedes no tendría la confianza de empezar un nuevo proyecto, gracias y un abrazo!.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

Capítulo VI: Dame Esos Cinco! Parte II.

Mi cabeza…- Ash despertaba lentamente con la mirada borrosa y un dolor de cabeza infernal, su cien le dolía y su cuerpo se sentía débil a su lado miró a pikachu, estaba en un cuarto, miro a través de la ventana de su derecha, era de noche, la luna estaba en su punto máximo y el cielo despejado, se incorporó con pesar solo para admirar la habitación, en el fondo un retrato que al mirar fijamente le hizo volver en si.

En él estaban el y pikachu, con Dawn y Piplup, esa pequeña foto el la tenia siempre en su cuarto como recuerdo, era su mayor tesoro en cierto modo, se puso en pie, y el sonido de la cocina le llamaba, su memoria hizo click, acaso ¿fue un sueño?. Preferiría creerlo, pues no había indicios de que no fuera.

Pika pi (que hacemos aquí?)- el roedor eléctrico se subió al hombro de su entrenador, con eso Ash salió de la estancia con su cabello sin gorra, su chaleco azul y su calzado con su pantalón listo y decidido a olvidar el asunto e ir con su madre a pensar su siguiente paso. Sinooh resonaba en su mente.

Al bajar las escaleras miró que en la sala estaban sentados dos personas, un hombre y su madre, supuso que el profesor estaba allí, cuan equivocado estaba, al acercarse puso escuchar claramente la conversación de los dos

Es hora Delia…- el hombre habló- los Hados han hablado….ellos están débiles y sus sucesores deben ser entrenados para el puesto que ocuparan..

Lo sé- ella contesto con pesar- pero….- cerro sus ojos solo un momento- el dios de la guerra tambien tiene una hija…por que no ella?

"el dios de la guerra?"- Ash miro a pikachu y ambos tenían cara de no entender, Ash al igual que toda la generación habían escuchado la leyenda de los Dioses del Pokeolimpo, seres dignos de temer, crías entre humanos y titanes, antecesores de todo, según los libros que Ash había leído, antes de la era del inicio humano, se cree que habitaron seres enormes, cuyo tamaño fácilmente dejaba en ridículo a cualquier rascacielos, con poderes sorprendentes, capaces de dominar ña tierra, el aire, el agua, el fuego, las tormentas eléctricas, y las almas de los humanos, el mayor de todos, Urano dio inicio a la vida creando al Dios pokemon Arceus, el a lo pokemon y Urano a sus titanes y humanos que al pasar los años dejaban su poder unos a otros, Odín, fue para la época nórdica el máximo dios, luego quedaría Anubis cuando los egipcios reinaban, y ahora en su época se creía que la leyenda dejaba a Zeus….el supuesto dios más poderoso derroto a los titanes y los encerro en el tártaro, y se erigio como supremo gobernante de todo el mundo pokemon hace siglos, aunque para Ash las leyendas eran eso….leyendas que su madre narraba y los libros confirmaban.

La Hija de Ares es fuerte…- él hablo- pero la vida de nuestro hijo esta en juego…su poder es facil más grande que el de Zeus, y por eso tuvimos que acceder hace 16 años a que él fuese un sucesor…

Ósea que debemos volver a los Elíseos…- ella suspiro- mi tiempo aquí terminó…

Ash si bien no entendía escuchar a su madre que se iría fue suficiente para salir de su escondite y quedar perplejo a la mirada azul del hombre y la tierna de su madre.

Hola Ash..- su madre le abrazo

Hijo mío- Aston tomo la palabra indicándole donde sentarse- tu…Ash Ketchum….eres el sucesor del Dios de la guerra…Ares de ígnea cabellera te entrenará y te enseñará a dominar el arte de la guerra, con sabiduría….

Estar helado era poco, tanto pokemon como entrenador estaban en Shock, de un chico que quedo en segundo lugar en la liga Kalos a dios de la guerra era un salto enorme.

Yo…- Ash intento articular palabra pero su madre la abrazo y ella le sonrió

Hijo…- ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- mi tiempo contigo acabó….un dios no debe tener ligaduras en la tierra…yo morí hace tiempo….solo me quede para cuidarte..- ella tomo la mano de Aston- ahora debo volver con tu padre a los Elíseos….a descansar en la eternidad..

Mama!- Ash la abrazo fuertemente- no me dejes…

Ella le sonrió- nunca me ire…vivo en las acciones tuyas hijo….

Reina con sabiduría, no seas frívolo- su padre le acarició la cabeza- mi mayor pesar…será no poder ver al gran dios en el que te convertirás…

Ash paro de llorar, ese era su destino, su madre iba a descansar en la eternidad con el ser que en vida amo, el no podía oponerse.

Quien soy en realidad?- pregunto tímido el chico mientras los dos estaban envueltos en blanco destello

Tu- su padre hablo- eres Ash Ketchum….mi hijo…hijo del campeón de Pokeolimpo, hijo de Delia Ketchum….nieto del titán Gaía y el titán Atlas…la tierra retumba añ oír ese nombre…como los injustos retumbarán al oír el tuyo.

Y así un gran destello envolvió a los dos cegando a Ash que tenía unas lagrimas de felicidad al saber quien era, y otras de pena al saber que su madre y padre no estarían más con él.

En Sinooh.

Una casa incendiada y una chica que estaba de rodillas afuera de la residencia llorando la pérdida de su madre, eran residuos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida de Dawn Berlitz, que hace rato vio al amor de su vida clavarle una hoja en el cuello a su madre, incendiar la casa y dejarla sola y destruida, sin nadie en el mundo más que Piplup…aunque eso iba a cambiar…pero no para bien.

ASH!- grito ella cargada de lagrimas mientras la lluvia cubría su cuerpo y piplup intentaba en vano apagar el colosal incendio de la ex residencia Berlitz- por que?!...POR QUE?!

Ella golpeaba furiosa el suelo sin entender la razon de que Ash asesinara a su madre , que tenia ella contra el o él contra ella que lo obligo a llevar acabo tal acción, si ella….

Yo te amaba…- susurró ella entre sollozos y piplup se rindió cuando la lluvia acabó con las llamas.

Piplup pi (lo siento) – el pingüino la abrazo y la lluvia caía

Tranquila…- un gran hombre con un paraguas se puso en su espalda tapándole con su cuerpo- hija….

"hija!"- Dawn paro de llorar y volteo a ver a aquel hombre, de cabellera rojiza y ojos iguales, el fuego era poco comparado con aquel señor que la miró con compasión, él la abrazo

Soy Ares…- él le levanto- el dios de la guerra….

"dios"..- Dawn no creía lo que escuchaba, era la hija del Dios de la guerra, sabía de mitología pero nunca la creyó, y encima su madre le narraba historias sobre eso, aquello era mucho cayendo desmayada sobre aquel que se hacia llamar su padre.

/ FIN FLASH BACK/ ( Ahora volvemos al tiempo actual, es decir Dawn en los Elíseos y Ash fuera del rio Estigia.

Perdon que me haya demoraro, pero estaba cerrando los primeros tercios de Por Debajo de La Mesa y La Vida Es Complicada, la proxima semana será mas enfocada a Vivo En El Mar y este fic un abrazo y hasta la siguiente Peral Shippers


	7. VII Miradas Parte I

Hey! Miércoles…el día de la semana donde no te ansias por el fin de clases o trabajo y no te sientes enojado porque aun falta mucho de la semana…ahora al leer, que disfruten!

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** Hey! Que bueno verte!...o leerte xD espero que estés bien amigo, un abrazo para ti y que tengas un buen día! Y si salió corto porque cuando llegue a ese punto se me cortó las ideas y me quede así " _bueno…..y ahora…¿qué?" xD_.

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** la vida es dura! (Así decía mi ex novia =3) pero yo siempre he dicho que si es dura pero el premio depende del esfuerzo jaja un abrazo amiga! Que tengas un lindo día! Y que disfrutes.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ que nombre les gusta más, Kazuhira o Maya? Espero saber su respuesta, un buen día y que se diviertan, gracias por leer. Y si se valen también decir los 2.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

Capítulo VII: Miradas I.

Voy por ti Dawn!- Ash salió del Estigia y desenfundando la Yamato, miró al gran río de sangre poblado por barco solitario del barquero Caronte, de negra tez y ojos miel sin vida, sin iris relevante y aparentemente ciego, desde inicios de tiempo navega el barco llevando a sus castigos a los enviados, otros a las puertas del palacio que oculta la entrada a los Elíseos, un paraje desértico de piedra marrón, con arboles sin follaje y enemigos con espadas, lanzas y hoces tapaban los escurridizos caminos de piedra y envuelta en sangre de ya muertos daba la tortuosa senda al puerto de Caronte. Ash alzó su mano libre, y el enorme barco de Caronte parecía ser aplastado por su mano, la cerraba y reía.

Desde aquí…-volvió a fingir aplastar el barco- no eres tan imponente….- miro al cielo y suspiró, a pesar de que había luz, la tierra exterior tapaba su subida, solo se salía por el barco de Caronte, llevándolo a la salida del hades custodiada por el pokemon de Paul, Girantina.- bien Dawn…..solo debes esperar un poco más y nos iremos de este lugar

Dios De La Guerra?- Un soldado de la armada de Ash se levantó del estigia y se le acercó arrastrándose- en verdad eres tú?!.

Ash se agacho y lo ayudó a levantarse, recostándolo contra una piedra en la extensa playa de muertos vivos.

Ya no camino entre las deidades…- Ash sonrió al soldado de Paleta, con su armadura intacta revelaba que no murió en la batalla.- que haces aquí?

Señor- El soldado débilmente profirió- Arceus, Zeus, Serena, Paul y Zoey intentaron atacar la ciudad de Paleta…- el bufó- sin embargo…..con la generala Berlitz y usted desaparecidos solos intentamos detenerlos….

Ash rio un poco- te he dicho que me llames Ash….soy igual que todos ustedes…

Señor Ash- rio el soldado- mi nombre es Soyer…o era….voy camino a la puerta del Edén….allí me espera Bella….- cerro los ojos- pero Paleta no a caído la Diosa de los mares y la de la fertilidad nos defendieron….

Misty y Corelia?- Ash si bien no entendía porque fue atacado y enviado al hades por sus compañeros y antaño amigos ahora menos- "a que se debe esta traición".

Creo…- Habló el soldado- que alguien los controla….atrás de ellos estaba un hombre muy delgado, con cuerpo de tez arena, ojos sin vida y cabello enmarañado, era como un esqueleto andante…

Como se llamaba- Ash esperaba una respuesta

Tánatos…- el soldado cayó victima del cansancio y cerro sus ojos.

Descansa en paz…- Ash lo dejó en el suelo y empezó su camino hasta el muelle de Caronte, su mente era una maraña de ideas entre aquella figura y su nombre, y súmale a que puede ser tan poderoso para someter aun dios. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que se imaginaba

"un titán….o un poder unido de los dioses". El pensamiento acabó cuando una piedra a su espalda desprendió un sonido y la armada personal de Paul llegó

Los mortales no pueden andar entre los muertos- El cadáver andante montaba un Ponyta armado de huesos

Lamento contradecirte...- Ash se volteó y tenía los ojos cerrados- pero yo….- Al abrirlos dejó en claro que el rojo sangre estaba en su vista del derecho y un color morado pálido en el izquierdo (N.A – si ya lo descubrieron serán similares al Sharingan y Rinnegan =3)- pero mi línea de sangre no me deja ser un mortal cualquiera….

El hijo de un dios- otro cadáver andante al mirar el ojo rojo con una pirámide negra en el centro y el las puntas 3 yang en perfecta sucesión

Descendencia del titán Urano…- otro murmuró al ver el ojo morado pálido con yang repartidos entre los círculos negros que salían del iris central.

(sip…..esto será así…no se enojen xD solo quiero usarlo porque me gusta también el anime de Naruto, pero….que nombre le ponemos a los poderes de cada ojo? O dejamos los mismos? Den ideas!).

Oh- Ash miro a los 10 soldados de la guardia personal de Paul- ósea que saben que provoca este ojito…- sonrió con malicia al señalar su ojo morado- bien…..díganme….saben que la misma medusa que solo al mirarte te hace piedra le teme?...bueno….tienen rastros de alma los enviados del Hades?

Y sin previo aviso miró fijamente al montado en el Ponyta y le indujo en una ilusión terrible, haciéndolo creer que estaba siendo quemado vivo una y otra vez.

Je!- Los gritos del cadáver huesudo dieron la respuesta al Ketchum- si tienen…..Paul no es tan listo como pensé….

MÁTENLO!- El más grande de los soldados corrió contra Ash acompañado por los 8 debido a que el enemigo inducido a la terrible ilusión- el señor Paul dios del inframundo reina aquí!

Y así Ash usó su ojo derecho, que de color rojo pudo predecir la trayectoria de las estocadas de los enemigos, con la katana de su padre pudo desviar las espadas y en movimientos rápidos embestía en defensa, con 18 años era un gran espadachín, y con los dotes de sangre titán y de dios pudo matar rápido a los rivales mientras asesinaba al que gritaba. En Ponyta salió corriendo.

Luego de que se fueran Ash limpió su katana, y la guardo, lo único que sobrevivía de la armadura era su parte inferior, botas y partes de las piernas, su pecho estaba recubierto por su camiseta de neopreno negro y en sus hombros dos hombreras con forma de Palkia, su guardián del aura alli, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se sentía mareado, algo cansado y con un dolor leve de las cien de sus costados del cráneo.

Diablos…..no me sentía así desde…- Ash pensaba en voz alta pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento que algo hizo click en su mente.

Desde que me entrené para ser un dios…- Ash susurró e hizo memoria.

/ FLASH BACK/

Estamos en el inframundo, el palacio de Hades para ser exactos, a pasado un año desde que Ash y Dawn fueron llevados por Ares, por separado y sin saber la existencia del otro han sido entrenados por los diversos dioses, ahora es el turno de Ash con el poderoso señor de los muertos, Hades.

En el patio trasero donde los arboles muertos envolvían el paisaje el dios del inframundo vestía su típica armadura negra, con un casco de cuernos y su espada embestía a un azabache de z en las mejillas que presuroso escapaba de las estocadas y trataba de responder.

Un dios debe dejar que su sangre alimente sus poderes- instruyo Hades mientras chocaban las espadas – y dejar que la sangre enemiga alimente el miedo de los rivales!- el dios dio un corte que alcanzó la mejilla de Ash, el cual rodaba con su camisa de neopreno y sus jeans ya gastados por el excesivo entrenamiento de Hades.

Deja que la ira de los dioses despeje tu vista- dicho esto Hades cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos envueltos en rojo sangre con su iris negro disuelto en dos círculos perfectos miró al joven Ketchum.

Ataca!- ordenó y Ash alzó su espada pero a pesar de no recibir respuesta Hades se movía y parecía predecir las acciones del guerrero.

Ash- el seguía esquivando- te hace falta velocidad!- y con una patada alejo al joven Ash que se levantó cansado, jadeaba pero aun no terminaba el asalto- mi turno!

Gritó y Ash apenas pudo moverse cuando estaba ya enfrente suyo atacando sin piedad, Ash se movía, bloqueaba, rodaba y hacía uso de su máxima fuerza evitando la hoja de la espada de su oponente, pero algo pasó.

A que le temes!?- entre golpes Hades sacó del mango de su espada un ojo morado pálido que alzó y que Ash al mirar sintió desfallecer, solo se imaginó ver a Dawn herida y su cuerpo olvidó que era algo irreal, algo que solo el ojo aquel de Hades que otra arma ahora constituía había provocado.

Dawn! – gritó el chico y corrió para acercársele, pero Hades apareció frente al mismo dictando

No puedes salvarla! Deja que tus lazos en la tierra mueran! Y asume la ira de los dioses- y acto seguido Ash sintió como si una daga le atravesara el corazón al ver a Hades "matar" a Dawn.

El grito de dolor hizo que Ash cierre sus ojos, y sintió morir, pero le dolía su ojo derecho, le ardía, le mataba y al abrirlo estaba de nuevo con Hades, este ultimo sonriendo.

Hemos despertado algo nuevo…- y con su mirada malvada atacó

Ash se cargo pero ahora todo estaba más despacio, pudo medir donde iba Hades, poder hacerle frente y solo su ojo derecho le dejaba esa habilidad de mirar y predecir, copiar y replicar, atacando al dios antes que el ser atacado. Y luego de un cruce de espadazos Ash puso rodilla en tierra, se sentía agotado, su cabeza le dolía y sentía sangre en su ojo derecho.

Mírate con el relejo de tu espada- ordeno Hades.

Ash obedeció y al mirar su reflejo pudo observar que su ojo izquierdo era normal, pero el derecho en lugar del café estaba rojo, con una v invertida en el centro y 2 yang en cada punta de la v invertida (ósea en forma de "^"). Se asustó y miro que Hades sonreía con satisfacción.

Eso- rio el dios- es un poder de linaje sanguíneo, tu padre tenía la legionaria (letra que usan los escudos espartanos) completa con 3 yangs maduros, y había perfeccionado la forma eterna de forma de Pirámide completa y los 3 yangs en cada punta…

Mi padre?!- Ash miró a Hades asentir y luego cayo rendido del dolor de su ojo y del cansancio.

"un solo ojo no es normal….pero la línea de sangre es de Poseidón…..es hijo de Aston…nieto de mi hermano….aunque por que el ojo izquierdo no sufrió cambios?..."pensaba el dios mirando al su aprendiz en el suelo….y como una epifanía al mirar a Atlas sosteniendo la tierra y su "arma" el ojo del titán Magmar…pudo deducirlo….

"Sangre de titán" maldijo por lo bajo y miró de nuevo a Ash.

Eres más poderoso que mi hijo Paul…..

/ FIN FLASH BACK/

Ash pensó en lo que le explico su abuelo Poseidón, sin saberlo Ash también entrenó con él y allí le enseño a controlarlo, la ^ de dos yangs era el primer nivel, detectaba ataques y movimientos básicos, la ^ con 3 yangs era el segundo y final, predecía movimientos, controlaba y podía copiar casi la mayoría de acciones, memorizaba y reproducía fácilmente, el tercero, la pirámide con 3 yangs en cada punta y al centro un circulo redondo era el modo eternal, la forma perfecta que era todo lo anterior y más, no había nadie capas de burlar con velocidad a esa forma, pero era algo agotador si no se acostumbraba a su forma

"bingo"- Ash sonrió y se volvió a activar el modo eternal para acostumbrarse a eso, y luego miró su ojo morado.

Continuará

Les pongo un nombre original o les dejamos de Sharingan y Rinnegan? Que opinan gente!


	8. VIII Miradas II

_El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias por la ayudita al responder ¡! Un abrazo amigo y que disfrutes, un buen fin de semana!

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** gracias por participar en la mini encuesta, un abrazo amiga! Debería darles algo a ti y a Luffy por siempre apoyar mi desmadre xD que tengas un gran fin de semana.

Gracias a **Luffy y Luffyko** por participar en la mini encuesta xD, con eso tengo algo a futuro; gracias chicos! Y aquí hoy sábado tenemos…

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ usaré los nombres de algunas cosas de muchas cosas aquí, dícese de varios juegos y animes ejemplo Naruto, Devil May Cry, Etc. y pondré su procedencia entre paréntesis si lo considero algo no conocido, pero no será crossover pues no tomo personajes de otros animes. Aclarado esto gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir mi fic.

P.D 2- estaba pensando en que cuando cierre el segundo tercio de TODOS MIS FICS, tomar un descanso, 3 días a lo mucho, no será pronto pero si pasará eventualmente xD yo avisaré cuando llegue ese día. (Sumándole que estoy perdiendo la vista xD, oh bueno tantos libros y juegos deben pasar factura algún día).

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

CAPÍTULO VIII: Miradas II.

Según Atenea…- Ash miraba su dúo de ojos, el rojo de mangekyou sharingan derecho herencia de su padre, y el izquierdo morado pálido, cuyo linaje respondía al nombre de Rinnegan, herencia de la sangre titán de su madre- esto solo pasaba cuando alguien amado corría peligro…- tocándose el derecho rojo.

Una risa algo irónica le recordó que en ambos casos Dawn fue capaz de motivarlo a despertarlos, aunque el sharingan fuese una ilusión pero el sentimiento por la de pelo zafiro despertó una de sus más poderosas armas, inclusive antes de ser un dios había una recompensa por él.

Al mirar su rinnegan pensó que ese día, descubrió que los Olímpicos no eran incorruptibles.

/FLASH BLACK/

A los pies del monte Olimpo en las faldas de ciudad Eterna, oculta donde los archipiélagos de Kanto, Kalos, Unova, Sinooh, Hooen, Johto y Alola convergen , la zona es hogar del coliseo y templo mayor dedicado a los Dioses, el coliseo Trueno Negro, y el templo Olimpia, allí, hoy luego de 1 año de entrenamiento por los dioses, y 4 meses sueltos por ellos solos, los aspirantes al nuevo trono de los dioses respectivos están mirando en el coliseo de oro, plata y bronce, de piedra pulida y años de cuidado, entre el público se encuentran cono testigos del suceso e invitados por Ash su amiga May con su hermano Max, Clemont sin Bonnie por obvias razones de que iba a ser algo sangriento, y Brock, mientras más personas presenciaban a los guerreros salir, entre ellos un azabache de z en las mejillas, sin casco, envuelto en una armadura de bronce con un trueno en el centro y hombreras con su protector de aura, y muy detrás de él una mujer envuelta en oro con cabello corto azul, y ojos zafiro.

Hermanos y mortales!- el rey de los dioses tomo la palabra ante los presentes- hoy una nueva generación tomará el legado eterno para reinar sobre el mundo! Entre ellos están los nuevos dioses! Las batallas serán entre aspirantes al mismo puesto, pero! Como es tradición si alguien reta a otro por el trono se luchará, si fracasa entregará sus poderes al vencedor, cada victoria significa un aumento de extensión territorial ante los demás, que empiecen los juegos!

La algarabía encendió el lugar, los invitados al igual que Ash desconocían sobre la existencia real de los dioses, y con ellos allí era verdad sobre el gran mito, allí estaban todos viendo a los olímpicos. Otra era sería desde ahora.

Ash ¿a que puesto olímpico aspira?- preguntó Max a su hermana

May pensó un poco y recordó- a Dios De La Guerra….

Guau!- Clemont sonrió- de subcampeón de Kalos a Dios de la guerra….es un gran salto…m

Muy grande- Brock sonrió por su amigo.- es un orgullo….

Ahora! – gritó ante las filas en su delante el dios de dioses- aquí están los aspirantes…para el cargo de la arquitectura.

Gary Oak- presento al amigo de Ash entre aplausos- de Kanto!

Tanner Chespin!- presentó a un castaño- de Alola!

Rem Kerry ¡- señaló a otro castaño- de Sinooh…

Y por último!- se dio el anuncio- Junín Benze de Johto!- y un estallido para la muchacha allí.

Para dios del inframundo!- el imponente Hades habló con malicia- mi hijo….Paul Harte…!

El ex rival de Ash sonreía con malicia envuelto en fuego negro, su mirada era sin vida e intimidatoria .

Y mi hijo mayor..- rio el dios- Black Harte!

El hermano mayor de Paul conservaba similitudes con su hermano, cabello más largo pero todo igual, con armaduras negras estampadas de Girantina estaban mostrando a sus guardianes de Aura, ellos aspiraban al cargo de tener a la muerte bajo su cargo.

Para reinar los mares…- Poseidón se mostro ante todos- solo está mi única hija pues mi hijo mayor falleció hace mucho tiempo….Misty Waterflower!

Misty!- Brock miró a la peli naranja saludad siendo la única candidata no tenía que luchar- y Gary! Vaya mucha gente conocida aquí…

Yo!- Gritó la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa- Atenea tengo a mi nieta, de Kalos Serena!

La peli miel tenía el iris amarillo , y se movía maquinalmente ante todos con una sonrisa algo malévola

Serena!- Clemont se sorprendió, viajó con 2 aspirantes al trono olímpico y no lo sabía.

Y!- Alzó los brazos la diosa- la hija de una de mis fieles servidoras…..de Kalos mi reinado eterna devota Aria!

La peli chicle se alzó al lado de la peli miel, con una sonrisa amigable y con una espada en su mano, era alguien que inspiraba confianza.

Yo Hermes mensajero de los dioses- un hombre con unas botas de Alas sonrió ante la gente- solo tengo a Drew mi hijo y mi hija pequeña, pero ella le cedió su puesto a Drew Delarose!

El peli verde fue colocado las botas, y con astucia divina se movió al lado de los dioses siendo recibido por aplausos.

Drew!- May tenía lo ojos en forma de corazón y él le lanzó una rosa que ella atrapó gustosa.

Hola May- Saludo el peli verde pero su padre le metió un golpe en la cabeza

Compórtate!- gritó Hermes a su hijo y todos rieron.

Ehh- al dios de dioses le recorrió una gota en la cabeza- bien….Ares….hijo mío….tu tienes solo al hijo de Aston….

Padre!- abrió sus ojos envueltos en iris amarrillo y con malicia sonrió- Aston "Ash" Ketchum de Kanto! No es el único…hay otros aspirantes.

Presentó al Ketchum que fue recibido en aplausos quien al oír que no sería Dios directo se sorprendió, y más con lo que siguió

Y como dios reinante presento….

A Sawyer de Kalos!-

Y el joven peli verde hacía acto de presencia con su iris amarillo

A Kenny de Sinooh!

El castaño salió con sus ojos de igual color

A Lyra de Johto!

Y la chic salió a mirar a todos con sus ojos amarillos.

Y- el Dios se detuvo- a mi hija

Una chica envuelta en fuego con una armadura de oro y sus ojos azules ocupaban casi todo su iris, siendo que las venas en los costados de cada ojo se hinchaban.

Dawn Berlitz!- grito el dios y la hermosa coordinadora salto desde su lado y aterrizo entre los aspirantes

Dawn….- Ash susurro y le salieron lágrimas en sus ojos- DAWN!

Corrió para abrazarla pero se detuvo al mirarla furiosa y ella le atacó con su espada de hielo, Rubra

Tu mataste a mamá!- entre estocadas, Ash retrocedía pero Ares salto entre ellos y los separó

Arreglarán sus problemas en la Arena- con malicia Ares rio y todos pasaron mientras los combates empezaban.

Pero para Ash, llorar y llorar extrañando a Dawn, y trataba de procesar por qué le acusaba de acto tan bárbaro, no tenia idea hasta que llegó Poseidón

"mi nieto…aquí"- el dios sonrió para sus adentros y le colocó la mano en el hombro

Señor Poseidón- Ash hizo la reverencia y el dios le sonrió

Que te aflige muchacho- la sonrisa más sincera del dios de ojos azules convenció a Ash, de todos sus entrenadores Poseidón fue el más cercano a un padre

Mi amiga Dawn- Ash soltó una lagrima solitaria- ella me odia y afirma que mate a su madre, pero no lo hice…yo nunca le haría daño…yo…yo

Tu la amas- completó el dios del mar y Ash sonrojado asintió- puede que alguien la engañara…

Pero quien?- preguntó el azabache- y como le demuestro a Dawn que no fui yo?!

Atenea!- gritó Poseidón y la diosa de ojos de lechuza llegó- tienes los pergaminos de los clanes divinos y titánicos?

La diosa asintió, si bien ahora era libre de su mirada amarilla su nieta era una guerrera cruel, no podía confiarle el puesto a alguien igual de cruel que Hades.

Ten tío- Atenea le paso los pergaminos y el dios a su vez le pasó a Ash

Aquí- le sonrió al joven- está una habilidad que tienes dentro del Mangekyou Eternal Sharingan

Como sabe del Eternal?- pregunto asustado Ash, nunca mostró esa fase a ninguno de sus maestros solo él la entrenaba

Porque- el dios rio y cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos, 3 tomoes de yang en un perfecto círculo en sus dos ojos reveló a Ash que por instinto activo su eternal de su único ojo posible, no conocía la razon por la cual su ojo izquierdo no tenía el sharingan.- no podía desconocer las habilidades de mi clan…..nieto

Y las deidades dejaron al Ketchum anonadado y confuso, pero su primer encuentro se acercaba y necesitaba tener más información, con el eternal activado empezó la lectura para no dejar ningún detalle

" _de Urano, nacen las deidades, de su estirpe los clanes de sangre pura que en la mirada bendita revelan a quien es mortal y quien desciende del Pokeolimpo, diciendo que, Urano es puro Poseedor del Rinnegan, la mortífera mirada que todo lo ve y escapa, que engaña e induce a ilusiones tortuosas, de Urano solo Atlas y Gaía tienen su poder, y sus descendientes igual,_ "

Ash se tocó el ojo izquierdo, su madre era hija de Atlas y Gaía, el rinnegan corría en una línea de sangre.

" _Zeus, el dios de Dioses pasa sus habilidades al igual que Arceus, en su sangre se manifiestan la mirada sabia o mirada eterna , la cual inunda de azul el iris de su usuario volviéndolo capaz de ver en 360 grados, puede localizar y destruir las ilusiones, inducir a ilusiones, provocar miedo si se sabe usarlo, además de que permite ver dentro del alma del usuario y mirar su estado de animo, capaz de alterar el sistema sanguíneo si se utiliza en modo eterno sabio, localizando los nervios centrales, si se es hijo de Zeus es posible que se generen venas hinchadas alrededor de los ojos , de sus hijos Atenea y Ares lo poseen, los hijos de estos pueden raras veces activar el modo eterno sabio, es decir la parte perfecta que mencionamos anteriormente, los usuarios impuros, o hijos mestizos entre Dioses y Ninfas, o dioses y pokemon humanoides son propensos a perder la vista gradualmente a su uso, entre Humanos y dioses, los semi dioses no pierden la vista, pero hasta que se acostumbren a su uso produce una jaqueca peor que la de un Pysiduck, su línea de Sangre es Mirada Sabia, en estado perfecto, mirada sabia eterna"_

Dawn tiene en sus ojos la mirada sabia, y creo que tiene el modo eterno,- pensaba Ash al mirar el combate de Dawn contra Kenny, al mirar que ella estaba de pie contra él y Kenny se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

No!- grito él asustado

Ash usó el Mangekyou eternal para mirar el estado de Kenny, su ritmo cardiaco estaba en las nubes, la mirada de Dawn era en modo sabio eterno, y ella miraba con el seño fruncido a su enemigo

"la ilusión debe ser muy poderosa" Ash tragó en seco y pensaba que las cosas no estarían bien si ella se enfrentaba a Dawn.

No! No mama!- grito Kenny y no pudo más- me rindo Ya)!

Con eso acabo el encuentro y Dawn se retiró victoriosa mientras Ash volvió a leer.

" _Hades, dios del inframundo, dueño del Necro rin, cuya forma original es iris negro rodeando una cornea amarilla, que a su vez tiene una estrella de 5 puntas invertida, su poder radica en el engaño, es capaz de crear y copiar a la perfección ataques, generando una sombra de su poseedor, de tal manera que si se ignora la sombra es igual de peligrosa, su poder se divide entre las 2 sombras , y, si se hace contacto directo es capaz de generar miedo en el alma enemiga, su principal base es el engaño, los hijos de Hades, son usuarios de poder completo, si un usuario del necro rin tiene hijos con otro dios, si su sangre es igual y ambos son usuarios se manifiesta, si uno es poseedor el más fuerte genéticamente hereda o no, si un dios tiene hijos con un pokemon humanoide su usuario tiende a deteriorar su vista hasta quedar ciego, la línea de sangre se conoce como Necro Rin y en su estado perfecto esta es envuelta con una línea roja sobre el iris en forma de cuernos sobresaliendo por encima de la estrella, es conocida como Necro Rin Maldito, con todo lo anterior puede enviar cosas a otras dimensiones e invocar sombras malditas a su antojo"_

Ash ahora esperó al encuentro de Paul, y como era de esperarse ambos hijos de Hades tenían el Necro rin, pero casi al final Paul cerro sus ojos y de la sangre derramada se le subieron en líneas que se unieron a sus ojos, el Necro Rin Maldito era parte de Paul con el cual invocó una tanda de sombras malditas de Reggies consiguiendo un KO

Mierda- susurró Ash, su mangekyou Sharingan no parecía una gran arma como la mirada sabia eterna de Dawn o el necro rin maldito de Paul.

Ash volvió a su lectura, y con dorado leyó con el eternal sharingan miró su los 3 tomoes del sharingan maduro y su información empezó

" _Poseidón, dios del mar, tiene en su mirada el arma perfecta para defensa y ataque, el Mangekyou sharingan, su forma varía de los usuarios, pero, la línea de Poseidón tiende a dejar el centro intacto, los ojos se tornan rojos intensos y en su interior se forman con negro diversas figuras, del cual se sabe que 2 tomoes son el nivel inferior capaz de medir ataques y copiar otros, pero no a grandes velocidades, 3 tomoes son el nivel maduro, del cual se puede predecir, copiar, replicar cualquier ataque, a cualquier nivel de velocidad, casi nada escapa de la mirada sharingan del mar, el nivel más alto es capa de romper ilusiones, solo se alcanza cuando solo se es puro que solo si se es descendiente del dios Poseidón o si se implantan los ojos de otro dueño del sharingan entre humanos pero eso se analizarán en clanes, (próximo capítulo Clanes ;) ), el modo eternal requiere de acostumbrarse pues produce cansancio y dolores de cabeza si no se usa en medida, para acostumbrarse sus usuarios suelen hacer actividades normales con el eternal sharingan activo, su apariencia al igual que el anterior varía conforme su usuario pero comúnmente los tomoes tienden a girar antes de entrar a este estado, y se unen a una figura especifica en el centro rodeada de un leve amarillo en el centro interior, el modo común es llamado Mangekyou Sharingan, y el modo perfecto es Mangekyou Eternal Sharingan, si su usuario no es de línea directa de Poseidón tiende a quedar ciego por su uso, pero en el clan Marino, el mangekyou eternal tiene 4 habilidades, el amanterasu, que crea estelas de fuego negro que calcinan todo y solo su creador las puede apagar, sino arderán 7 días con sus noches, el Susano, que crea un escudo protector perfecto que solo una ilusión puede romper, el tsukoyomi que es el infierno personal que el usuario crea, a su gusto lo induce en una ilusión de 3 segundos que en ese mundo dura 3 días, y por último esta (de invención mía) el retrive slava, que se usa para revelar cuando alguien usa un cambio de figura, nadie puede verlo si su usuario no lo desea."_

Ash suspiro aliviado, su padre era hijo de Poseidón lo cual lo liberaba de quedar ciego, pensó haber acabado pero al abrir otra hoja del destartalado recopilatorio de pergaminos halló algo llamado..

Rinnegan….- susurró al leer la hoja caída y empezó a leer.

" _Directo de los titanes, el Mangekyou Rinnegan, o mirada de titán, constituye una habilidad única de descendientes de titanes, no de dioses como los que creo Arceus, solo los hijos de titanes o descendientes puros de titanes Atlas, o Gaía son capaces de representar su poder de morado con círculos envueltos en 7 tomoes capaces de inducir a ilusiones muy poderosas, a placer del usuario, su color pálido con círculos negros circundantes centro de un iris negro onix, 7 tomoes salen de este cuando entra en uso, y su poder no tiene rival, un enemigo con rinnegan es peligroso en extremo, cuando aumenta su poder un destello morado recubre el cada tome, su modo máximo no es otro que el normal, es decir solo al alcanzar el rinnegan llegas a estado perfecto, su clan son los Ketchum"_

Mamá…- susurró Ash

Siguiente encuentro, Ash VS Sawyer y Lira contra Bridan.

Continua4á


	9. IX Los Ojos De Mi Clan

Miércoles ¡ que hay de nuevo gente.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum** gracias por estar apoyando amigo un abrazo jaja

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** espero que no hayas estado de hiperactiva con el pobre Luffy xD jaja gracias por el apoyo un abrazo!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **P.D-** alguna vez soñaron con ver a Ash y Dawn como cabezas de un clan? Yo lo haré posible pero se tienen que esperar….

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

 **CAPÍTULO IX: Los Ojos De Mi Clan**

 _Nota- Seguimos en los recuerdos de Ash mientras camina por el Hades._

Tenemos un anuncio!- el dios de dioses, de barba blanca y ojos de igual color habló- ya tenemos a nuestros primeros nuevos dioses!

El aplauso ensordecedor se hizo presente mientras Ash examinaba a Sawyer, su mirada era amarilla ámbar, con una especie de Sparrow en el iris gradualmente dibujado con amarillo dorado sobresaliendo de sus ojos.

"y pensar que es el mismo niño que me desafió con su Sceptile"- Ash miraba entre las hojas que tenía pero ninguna daba información sobre una línea de sangre con esa mirada, solo el necro rin era amarillo pero tenía una estrella de 5 puntas y era claro que no era el necro rin maldito, y menos podría ser la mirada eterna sabia, era amarilla y la mirada sabia como la de Dawn en defecto era zafiro.- "esto esta mal" – una gota rodeaba la cienes de Ash, activó el mangekyou eternal a su máximo para ver y analizar a Sawyer, y como era de esperarse

"afinidad a la tierra y plantas"- pensó Ash al ver que la figura de Sawyer era rodeada por un aura algo verde pero ese color amarillo sobresaliente de sus ojos impedía ver más allá- " según Atenea, cada humano nace con afinidades al igual que un pokemon, pero como se han vuelto dependientes de los mismos ya no entrenan sus afinidades, solo ciertas familias mantienen vivo ese arte….¿como se denominaban?"- Ash frunció el seño mientras se rascaba la barbilla en señal de pensar, pikachu notó esto y le acercó otro libro con letras doradas

Pika pi (quizá esto ayude)- llamó el roedor a su entrenador tomó el texto en sus manos, soplo el polvo y leyó la escritura

" _Clanes De Pokemundo"…_ \- Ash sabía que algunas líneas familiares se clasificaban por sangre, en Paleta la familia Oak de Gary era considerado un clan de intelectuales y hábiles pensadores, en Ciudad Plateada los Takeshi eran dueños de supuestas habilidades sobre la tierra y el acero, aunque cuando viajó con Brock nunca vio nada de eso.

Aquí!- gritó el dios de dioses con voz ronca- tenemos a….

Misty! La diosa de los mares! – presentó Poseidón – aquí ante el mundo tu reinarás todo el ancho océano, las criaturas del mundo marino, pokemon y humanos respeto te darán y que tu furia caiga entre aquellos que infortunios acusen a los mares!...

Desde los guerreros del suelo con Ash y demás aplaudían a Misty, de cabello anaranjado, y solo para demostrar el poder, sus ojos se volvieron 3 tomoes negros, en una orbita concéntrica rodeada de rojo y un centro negro

"un sharingan" – pensó Ash- "supongo que eso explica muchas cosas….aunque ¿Por qué no copió la habilidad de Brock para cocinar?"- rio Ash para sus adentros

Y Misty, hija mía- susurró Poseidón a su hija- cuida de tus sobrinos…

Siempre cuidaré de mi familia papá- sonrió Misty y el dios se dirigió a todos los presentes

Al final cada dios elige al pokemon de una lista de muchos como su nuevo animal protegido…

Por el rio estigia! – se unió Hades – les presento a Paul….nuevo soberano del Hades y el inframundo!

Todos con miedo miraron al dios de Sinooh, activar el Necro rin y con eso infundió miedo a los presentes. Y por miedo aplaudieron cuando el dios alzo la mano todos callaron

Y como general de las tropas del Hades….- mostro a su hermano mayor Black- Black!

Un loco más al Olimpo- rio Clemont pero su Quijada se cayó al suelo cuando de las sombras, en un vestido blanco y adornada con flores salió

Ella es Corelia!- rio Poseidón- la nueva diosa de la fertilidad y agricultura!

Todos de pie dieron la bienvenida a la chica, que discretamente volvio sus ojos rojos y con 2 tomoes buscaba entre el público hasta que esa aura de afinidad trueno con un destello de lentes le provocó un leve sonrojo

Esta aquí- susurró casi inaudible ella.

Ahora…- Dijo el dios de dioses- volvemos a los encuentros!

Ash suspiró, ir contra Sawyer sin información era algo malo, maquinó un plan

"si someto a Sawyer a una ilusión y lo llevo con el Mangekyou Eternal al tsukoyomi y descubrir el limite de esos ojos, aunque eso me cansaría mucho, al final debo terminar esto rápido, Dawn derrotó a Kenny en cuestión de minutos, y entre los dos restantes estoy seguro que no ganara alguien débil" – Ash trató fuerte mientras saltaba al cuadrilátero, de tierra y en forma de estadio pokemon, Ash con su armadura bronce se lanzó con su espada en mano mientras al frente, con una armadura negra total y con un símbolo en el pecho estaba inmutable el peli verde de Kalos, mientras una lanza con dos puntas a cada lado de color verde estaban allí presentes.

Empiecen- gritó desde la terraza la diosa de la guerra Atenea, que hacía de réferi al encuentro.

 **ASH VS SAWYER.**

Ash y Sawyer cruzaron miradas, el Ketchum no era idiota y no revelaría el Mangekyou sin necedad, así que planeo medirse con la lanza de Sawyer

Bien- Sawyer cerro lentamente los ojos y al abrirlos el Sparrow estaba más grande- Tsukoyomi Tanatori! ( cuando me invente una técnica o algo así, desearía que al final como nota ponga en que consiste específicamente?)

Y en reacción Ash mando su plan al diablo, el sharingan entró en el primer nivel, el segundo y se detuvo allí, no revelaría el eternal, esa era su arma contra Dawn y para entrar en su mente. Alcanzó el modo tercero y "perfecto" para aquellos que no conocían el eternal, solo su ojo derecho lo tenía y por consecuente su ojo izquierdo hacia las de mirar la realidad inducida y el derecho la de la realidad espiritual.

De pronto Sawyer puso su lanza en alto y de ella una aura de Sparrow salió disparada contra Ash que al tener su ojo derecho en acción pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarla, con eso la batalla dio por iniciada.

Ash y Sawyer entablaron combate cercano, el choque del acero y metal era ensordecedor y ninguno planeaba ceder terreno, sus miradas eran letales hacia el otro, Ash evito en lo posible en contacto con los orbes amarillos del chico, quien sepa que podía hacer, pero trataba de agarrarlo desprevenido para aplicar su propio poder, en un movimiento rápido Sawyer dio una estocada con su lanza , y otra, y otra de tal manera que la velocidad se volvió muy grande, si no fuera por el Sharingan Ash hubiese sido echo queso suizo, Sawyer remató a su adversario con una estocada firme, directa al corazón de Ash, que saltó con su espada en alto, pero a pesar de que la lanza de Sawyer quedó alejado de su pecho este rio y de su mano aura verde se infundió en el arma.

"¿maneja su aura?"- Ash maquinó mientras la vara de moradas puntas dio origen a muchas ramas del suelo y de la misma pinta que intentaban atrapar al Ketchum, que con el sharingan en modo de 3 tomoes y su espada en alto cortó unas, salto otras pero estaba acorralado.

 **EN EL PÚBLICO.**

Tu puedes Ash!- Gritó Max apoyando a su amigo.

¿Cómo es que el chico puede hacer eso?¡- una impactada May preguntó a lo que Brock y Clemont rieron un poco

Porque es su afinidad natural- Comentó Brock- todos nacemos con una, pero se debe entrenar mucho para dominarla, el aura de cada ser humano y su sangre tiene algo de la naturaleza, y así la controla, uniéndose como un solo combatiente , cada aura tiene un limite de poder, pero si se entrena el dominio las reservas crecen.- comentó el moreno achinado alzando su palma y provocando que una piedra del suelo se una a su mano, levitando y asombrando a May

Los Takeshi- siguió el moreno- mi clan familiar nace con afinidad tierra o acero.

Los Bolt- comentó el rubio científico mientras unía las yemas de sus dedos- con la electricidad

Y al separar sus dedos varios relámpagos en miniatura inundaron su mano y cuando el deseo los apago

Increíble- El pequeño Max miró a sus amigos hacer eso- y los Balance con que afinidad nacemos?- preguntó con ojos en estrellas queriendo saber si podía hacer algo así

No lo sé- comentó un calmado Brock- todas las líneas de sangre fuera de clanes son un misterio para mí…

Pues- Clemont razonó- que tipo de pokemon son sus amigos más confiables?

Los Balance meditaron el asunto y pudieron responder sin dificultad

Los tipo fuego- dijeron al unísono- por que?

Muchas veces los pokemon mas fieles dependen del aura de su entrenador…

Vaya!- con ojos en estrellas Max miró de nuevo el encuentro soñando en poder incinerar muchas cosas.

Calma chaparro- rio Brock

 **ASH VS SAWYER**

El campo era una maraña de trozos de ramas cazando al Ketchum, quien con su ojo derecho podía medir y escapar a pensar de las ramas

"son rápidas"- cruzo por la mente de Ash, pero ese instante una gran estaca salió y casi atraviesa su pecho, saltando muy alto pudo pensar con claridad

Y sus manos se empezó a llenar de truenos amarillos que formaron una especie de guantes de hierro amarillo que abarcaban desde el ante brazo hasta cada punta de los dedos, y con nuevo plan se lanzó entre las ramas rompiendo las que se cruzaban y esquivando unas otras, cuando al fin pudo divisar al oponente corrió y sin que Sawyer pudiera hacer nada le impactó un golpe en la mandíbula, seguido por otro en el estómago y varios seguidos apuntando al pecho y cara, Sawyer estaba acorralado pero con un Ash en la manga y con Ash tan cerca gritó el peli verde

Tsukoyomi tanatori! (1)- y de los ojos del peli verde un gran Sparrow impacto directo al pecho de Ash lanzándolo hacia atrás y en eso fue tomando por el cuello

 **En el Tsukoyomi Tanatori.**

Ash al abrir nuevamente sus ojos estaba en un mundo disperso, orbes amarillos flotaban en su delante y el suelo era de color arena plateada, el cielo era de algo verdoso sin sol y varios cuerpos sin vida en arboles quemados decoraban el tétrico lugar

Bienvenido al dominio de la muerte Ash- Habló Sawyer apareciendo súbitamente delante del mismo- aquí mi señor te condenará a tus mayores miedos.

Y de repente apareció Dawn en ese lugar

Dawn!- Ash quiso pensar en como sacarla de alli pero ella desapareció en su sombra- mientras se lanzaba a un acantilado

No DAWN!- Ash corrió todo lo que pudo pero esa imagen estaba estática, casi no se movía, lo intento con toda su fuerza pero cuando apareció Sawyer delante de Dawn flotando en el aire

Así que Ash tiene miedo a perder a la peli zafiro?- un retorico Sawyer cuestionó mientras sacaba su lanza- ahora vivirás eso por mil años en 3 segundos!

Y se preparó para atacar a Dawn, Ash hizo lo que pudo, su Sharingan derecho entró en modo eternal, aunque cuando ya era tarde y la lanza a travesó a Dawn, Ash cayo de rodillas golpeando el suelo, y una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo que le empezó a doler demasiado.

SAWYER!- un enfurecido Ash llevó al máximo su mangekyou eternal, aunque para su sorpresa el Tsukoyomi no se rompió y así grito pues la memoria fotográfica del eternal le permitía revivir ese momento una y otra vez, aunque esta vez algo cambió

 **FUERA DEL TSUKOYOMI.**

Desde que lo tomo por el cuello han pasado 3 segundos y no se han movido solo una lagrima caía del ojo de Ash, Dawn se intrigó, y usando su mirada sabia vio que el aura de Ash estaba en descontrol, mientras que el ámbar amarillo de Sawyer se iluminaba de destellos , era una ilusión muy fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero que era tan fuerte para hacer sufrir de esa manera a Ash.

DAWN! NO!- el grito en el coliseo hizo eco, siendo Ash quien profería ese lastimero intento de detener lo que sucedía, la mencionada solo se sobresaltó, y miró el sharingan pasar a iluminarse con más fuerza, pero el ojo izquierdo entró tambien en cambios

Un tomoe, dos tomoes, 3 tomoes! – una asustada Dawn contaba mientras Corelia veía a Ash con su sharingan de 2 tomoes notando ese cambio de aura, de azul pasó a rojo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero de nuevo y juntos se formaron

Un tomoe!- grito Dawn al ver que en ambos ojos un tomoe negro en medio del rojo sangre nacía- dos!- grito al ver que se formaba la ^ con dos tomoes en cada lado- 3 – dijo asustada al ver que en los ojos de Ash, una pirámide negra con un tome en cada vértice daba llegada al modo maduro del sharingan.

Modo Mangekyou!- dijo Corelia mientras en los ojos de Ash se formaba la pirámide completa, con un cirulo uniendo los 3 tomoes

Con May, Max, Clemont y Brock

No me digas que…- Clemont miró a Brock que lentamente asintió

Sí…había escuchado rumores sobre que un hijo de Poseidón se caso con una Hija de una titán…pero…nunca pensé que fuera a conocerlo

Tiene sentido…Ketchum es la unión de los apellidos de ambas partes…Ketc del hijo de Poseidón con el Sharingan y Chum de los titanes…

 **ASH VS SAWYER.**

De un golpe seco Ash alejó a su ponente cayendo en el suelo de rodillas y gritando a todo pulmón

No dejare que nadie lastime a Dawn!- y su aura roja entro en el ojo derecho

Mangekyou Eternal Sharingan!- el grito de Ash era profundo mientras su aura se tornaba plateada e ingresaba a su ojo izquierdo rompiendo el Mangekyou Sharingan tornándolo en un color morado pálido casi plata, que se formó con círculos concéntricos y 7 tomoes se recorrieron en el ojo.

Mangekyou eternal rinnegan- soltó Ash poniéndose en pie

En su ojo derecho empezaron a girar los tomoes, uno con las llamas negras del amaterasu , el segundo con el aura morada del susano , el ultimo con la dorada del Slava , siendo el circulo medio rodeado del color azul del tsukoyomi.

Sawyer estaba asustado, y empezó a lanzar ramas contra Ash que avanzaba caminando lentamente contra él, y las llamas negras empezaron a calcinar las ramas

Amaterasu- dijo Ash mientras caían las ramas de Sawyer

Muere!- atacó el peli verde lanzando su lanza que Ash absorbió susurrando

Tsukoyomi eternal..- y la lanza fue absorbida y en cuestión de segundos reapareció rota en varias partes

Te felicito aguanto 2 días en mi Tsukoyomi- sentencio Ash

Monstruo!- grito un asustado peliverde con varios domos de hierba que lo recubrieron escondiéndolo y reapareciendo muchos.

Slava eternal (2)- y con eso Ash destelló una luz amarilla de su ojo derecho y salió en frente de todos un Sawyer escondido revelando su posición.

Me rindo!- grito asustado el chico y de sus ojos un Sparrow escapó dejando sus ojos de nuevo intactos de color verde.

Con eso Ash desactivó sus ojos y se marchó para dejarse caer en la silla donde estaba, se sobo los párpados y tomó un poco de agua…

Rinnegan- una voz bastante femenina habló

Ash se sobresalto y al mirar a su interlocutora le sonrió

Sharingan- le sonrió entrando Ambos ojos en modo eternal para acostumbrarse y sus ojos a su punto máximo, rinnegan y eternal.

Si…- la rubia le miró con un trozo de pan- ten come….controlar esos ojos debe haberte matada de hambre

Gracias Corelia- Ash sonrió y ella se marchó

"¿Quiénes son los padres de Corelia?"- pensó Ash al acabar de comer y llegó pikachu con el libro

Bien…- activo el Sharingan eternal y el rinnegan- quizá aquí encuentre lo que busco.

" _los clanes en el mundo pokemon son casi extintos, en todas las regiones existen poderosos grupos familiares que mantienen alguna habilidad en su aura que solo en líneas de sangre se pasa de generación en generación, por regiones se han clasificado los siguientes…_

 _Kalos_

 _Clan Ninja_

 _Aquí existen clanes con mayor afiliación a la naturaleza, pero solo el clan de la Aldea Ninja son dueños de sus habilidades, su cabeza de Clan actualmente es Sampei al haber derrotado a su hermano, sus habilidades con la espada no deben ponerse en duda. Su símbolo es un shuriken de 8 puntas_

 _Clan Sabio_

 _Descendientes de Atenea, y creedores de la misma, en Pueblo Boceto a cargo de Grace Yvonne están los dueños de la mirafa sabia de Kalos, expertos en política y diplomacia son igual de letales en combate con aura, pero palidecen en cuerpo a cuerpo, sus estratagemas son a menudo con ilusiones de su dominio del aura de fuego y hada. Su símbolo es una rama de laurel._

 _Clan Bolt._

 _Del dios del trueno, nacen esta tribu de guerreros cuya primordial característica es el cabello rubio como el trueno y los ojos azules, están casi desperdigados por Kalos. Su símbolo es un trueno en un ojo. Tienen la habilidad de iluminar sus ojos con truenos y volverse extremadamente rápidos._

 _Sinooh._

 _Clan Penumbra._

 _Nacidos de los poderes de Hades, sus hijos y héroes consentidos tienen en su sangre la habilidad nativa del necro rin, y su símbolo es una estrella de 5 puntas invertida. Dominan el aura siniestra_

 _Clan Rojo_

 _Hijos de Ares, y sus campeones, hábiles espadachines y dueños del dominio del modo sabio eterno cuyos orbes azules inundan su mirada, están casi extintos por problemas civiles. Su símbolo era un copo de nieve._

 _Johto_

 _Clan Gold_

 _Del rey Midas, su poder sobre el aire es leyenda, y al ser el único clan de Hooen han crecido exponencialmente, su símbolo es un anillo._

 _Hooen_

 _Aquí no existen clanes grandes._

 _Alola_

 _No notificado_

 _Kanto_

 _Clan Marino (Ketc)_

 _Campeones de Poseidón, hijos y nietos del mismo, este clan esta disperso por el mundo debido a que en la guerra de dioses contra titanes debido al sharingan fueros obligados a combatir, su comuna en el bosque de pueblo Paleta está abandonada, su símbolo es una espada plateada, dorada en los bordes, su principal afinidad es el agua pero pueden, gracias al sharingan copiar varios estilos, inclusive tienen acceso al tipo siniestro con 3 técnicas del Mangekyou superior._

 _Clan Takeshi._

 _De ciudad Plateada, el clan Takeshi es propenso al manejo de tierra y acero, capaz de entablar combate cercano muy eficazmente y sus miembros tienden a tener mucha descendencia, su símbolo es una piedra de 3 puntas café._

 _Clan Titán. (Extinto). Chum._

 _De los poderosos titanes, dueños del rinnegan los miembros de este clan fueron masacrados en la guerra perseguidos por los dioses, este clan tenía por sello un triángulo semi cerrado con 3 puntas de yang, su poder es múltiple, debido a que los 7 tomoes del rinnegan les da control sobre : agua, fuego, tierra, acero, siniestro, hada, aire y el ultimo tomoe electricidad. Se dice que una de las niñas escapó con un Ketc y se unieron en una comuna en Pueblo Paleta, según dicen esta pequeña comuna tiene algo de información sobre el rinnegan."_

¿Qué secretos ocultas?- preguntó Ash para si mismo al tocarse su ojo del rinnegan.

La batalla entre los dos dueños de ojos amarillos dio por resultado una derrota doble, dejándose KO simultáneamente.

Ahora…- Habló Ares- será la final…Ash Ketchum Vs Dawn Berlitz!

 **ASH VS DAWN.**

Ella saltó al su lado de la arena y de entrada activo su mirada sabia eterna.

Vengaré a mamá!- grito ella

Ash abrió sus ojos y el mangekyou derecho con el rinnegan izquierdo salieron a brillar a todo su poder.

Nunca dejaré de amarte Dawn- suspiró Ash y varias chicas en el público- y te mostraré la verdad.

Empiecen!- dio la orden Atenea.

Dawn y Ash cruzaron miradas, Ash solo dejó una lágrima y plantó su arma en el suelo y de rodillas con las manos en alto habló

Detén la carga Dawn! – gritó casi como un suplico- sin ti esto no tiene sentido…libérame de este tormento!

Ella sonrió algo triste, esperaba algo más del dueño de los 2 ojos más poderosos, y le colocó la espada en el cuello

Yo tambien te amaba…- le sonrió Dawn triste y se preparó para atravesarlo

Pues aun hay tiempo…- Ash tornó el mangekyou sharingan y gritó- Tsukoyomi eternal

Dawn miró los tomoes girar e instintivamente dijo ella

Tsukoyomi sabio!-

Y el choque del blanco con el negro se extendió atrapando a todos los del coliseo

Continuará

 _Próximo capítulo_

 **Tsukoyomi Infernal Perfecto.**

Modificación del Tsukoyomi normal con el poder de Tánatos, señor de la muerte

Verdad eterna es la forma de romper cualquier ilusión.


	10. X Tsukoyomi Infernal Perfecto

Y Por el bien del buen Luffy Ketchum xD hoy tenemos capitulo jaja (que decir, una mujer hiperactiva es peligrosa xD)

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** tranquilo amigo, aquí llega la manera de que Luffyko no te lleve al cansancio extremo…aunque podrías llevarla a ver una película, también funciona xD, sugiero Naruto The Last….( NaruHina 😍) jaja un abrazo Luffy…o lo que quede de ti luego de Luffyko xD

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** sigue vivo Luffy? Espero que si xD jaja muchos abrazos para ti amiga, cuídate…y cuida de Luffy no lo maltrates mucho :v

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia, chicos si pueden recomendarla a más gente me harían un favor =) sin más a leer

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

 **Capítulo X: Tsukoyomi Infernal Perfecto.**

 _NOTA: Seguimos en los recuerdos de Ash mientras vaga en el Hades_

 _NOTA 2: Tsukoyomi para mí, en mi fic es inducir al enemigo al infierno personal bajo el dominio de un usuario de una línea de sangre._

No…no me puedo mover- susurró Brock al verse atrapado en una sombra negra y la otra mitad del estadio en una blanca, en el centro solo Dawn y Ash, parados y reconocibles en medio, el en la zona blanca y ella en la negra,- esto es el tsukoyomi pero…

No es una ilusión- completó Clemont igual de atrapado- es la representación de la mente y el infierno de cada uno…mira los orbes que flotan

Brock miro que en la parte blanca varios orbes volaban con recuerdos de Ash y Dawn en Sinooh, curiosamente eran de aquellos donde ellos estaban juntos y felices, en el centro el Sharingan brillaba a toda su fuerza en modo eternal, en ambos ojos por primera vez mientras que los orbes zafiro de Dawn miraban fijamente a su oponente manteniendo las venas de sus ojos en sus cien hinchadas por la fuerza que requiere el tsukoyomi sabio, pero ella no esperaba que Ash usara el Tsukoyomi infernal, y al unirse estaban allí.

Alguna vez- dijo ella acercándose con su espada en mano- escuche que se unieron un miembro del sharingan y una de la mirada sabia, y juntos crearon un tsukoyomi único

El tsukoyomi infernal perfecto- completo Ash con su sharingan dando vueltas en el centro- el infierno en la tierra.

Y la tortura en el suelo- dijo Dawn y empezó el encuentro que Ash no planeaba ganar

 _Desde las sombras…_

No esperaba eso- susurró con malicia alguien con una espada en forma de cimitarra- Ares!

Si maestro- el dios de la guerra por orgullo, estaba de rodillas ante alguien recibiendo ordenes

Si gana el Ketchum…lo liquidas!- ordenó la figura- el rinnegan debe ser eliminado!

Si…maestro- el brillo en sus ojos amarillo inundó la sala

 **En el TSUKOYOMI.**

Las espadas de ambos se prepararon, pero Ash planeaba detenerla y pensó que debía medir sus habilidades físicas

Amaterasu!- el grito de Ash y de su mirada 4 pirámides de llamas salieron para cercar a Dawn

Bienvenida al Tsukoyomi infernal, estas en mi parte del infierno, aquí soy dios- dijo Ash y cerró las llamas del amaterasu cerca de Dawn, quien rio

Y tu estas en la mía, bienvenido al tsukoyomi perfecto..- y Dawn saltó sin tocar las llamas del amaterasu mientras unos lazos blancos atraparon a Ash.

Ash decidió que era hora de ejecutar el plan, y activo el rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo y el derecho ingresaba en el modo eternal mientras Dawn blandía su espada y corría para atacarlo

Susano- Susurró el atrapado y una coraza morada con forma esquelética rodeó a Ash mientras la espada de Dawn impactaba tratando de romperla

Lucha igual que con mi madre!- grito Dawn y dio un salto atrás y con su mirada sabia miró con cuidado el susano, e inhaló aire que convirtió en agua y con una fuerte presión atacó la pequeña fisura que su arma causó al susano.

Ash al mirar el agua instintivamente retiró el susano, y con su mano formó una bola de fuego de igual manera y atacó creando una cortina de vapor.

Dawn no mate a tu madre!- gritó Ash mientras el mangekyou buscaba a Dawn pero se lado

Mentira!- grito ella y de su lado salió atacando con su espada, Ash hizo lo mismo, y chocaron el acero de sus armas, Dawn furiosa atacaba cerrando la distancia, su manejo de su arma era algo que obligo a Ash a entrar el tambien en serio, si no fuera por el sharingan no podría evadir casi nada de Dawn, y su armadura ya llevaba ataques de la chica mientras el solo estaba a la defensiva con sus muñequeras de bronce y sus ojos al frente

Dawn- Ash seguía luchando contra ella pero con lagrimas en los ojos- no te heriría nunca..

Mentiroso- ella se alejo con un salto y disparó de su boca disparos de agua concentrada cuya presión podía matar a alguien

Ash pisó el suelo muy duro y con el rinnegan creó una pared de piedra que quebrace al choque de las balas de agua.

Yo siempre te extrañé- Dawn atacó de nuevo con su espada chocando con la de Ash- te espere, te busque y así me pagas!- grito ella pateando el pecho de Ash, que miró triste a Dawn.

Y yo igual- sonrió triste y ella se confundió- cada día, cada noche, con Iris…con Serena, sin importar quien…yo quería a mi ángel de botas rosas…

Dawn retrocedió y miro a Ash, su sonrisa que siempre daba pero con sus ojos mangekyou y rinnegan, ella soltó una lagrima desde sus orbes zafiro.

Mientes…- ella sonrió triste- mientes!

No lo hago- Ash lanzó su espada- mira si miento con tu mirada sabia.

Ella lo miro y lo miro, y lo volvio a mirar, y lo remiro, era la pura verdad, y nada más que esa, y ella se acerco lentamente

Entonces…- ella miro y se lanzó a abrazar a Ash mientras juntos lloraban

Nunca te heriría…- el abrió su mangekyou- déjame ver ese recuerdo….y veamos quien fue..

Dawn asintió y juntaron sus miradas, y en toda la zona se proyectó el recuerdo de aquella noche, y Alli cuando Ash atravesaba a la madre de Dawn Ash le tomo la mano y activó su slava eternal y juntos miraron que el verdadero asesino fue…

Ares.- dijo Ash y salieron del recuerdo de Dawn

Papá..- Dawn se dejo caer de rodillas, había atacado, insultado y odiado a Ash por algo que su padre creo, y así con eso se rompió el tsukoyomi pues ambos volvieron a sus ojos normales.

El estadio volvio a su normalidad, todos vieron el asunto y estaban en silencio absoluto, pero en la arena se llevaba a cabo una batalla interior en la pequeña Berlitz que batallaba, entre la verdad y el amargo dolor de estar sola, pero alguien le colocó la mano en su hombro

Nunca- le soltó Ash- nunca te dejaré sola Dawn….jamás estarás sola porque contigo yo estaré desde que el día nace y cuando la luna se cobija con las estrellas….por que- se sonrojó ferozmente- te quiero mas que nadie

Todos en el estadio suspiraron al ver la interacción de la pareja de Ash y Dawn pero alguien envuelto en fuego saltó con una armadura de oro y cabellera de fuego, el dios de la guerra

Di adiós Ketchum!- grito el dios con su enorme espada en alto

Tsk, que molesto eres..- Ash tenia el rinnegan y Mangekyou- Pagaras por herir A Dawn!

Ella se coloco a su lado y miro a su padre

Amo a Ash..- le dijo sonrojada -y como una guerrera peleare por quien amo…no es eso lo que me enseñaste …"padre"?

Los dioses quisieron intervenir pero Atenea fue atravesada por una espada

Serena?- dijo la diosa antes de caer y que su cuerpo se desintegrara en el aire, su asesina tenía ámbar en sus ojos y con un movimiento paralizó a los olímpicos

Soy la nueva diosa de la guerra y prohíbo la guerra entre dioses principales y dioses de artes y guerra!- sentencio ella.

Bien D.D….somos tu- y el sharingan entro en su modo perfecto- y yo

Como en los viejos tiempos?- ella le enseño su mano en un high five y Ash lo choco para luego darle un beso en su mejilla.

Como en los viejos tiempos…- el le sonrió

Continuará!


	11. XI Asiende Un Verdadero Dios

Tengo 17 años y sigo siendo ingenuo, adivinen ¿a quien su ex le jugó una cruel broma? Si a mi, me tomaré unos días de descanso, lo lamento pero no me siento en condiciones de seguir escribiendo, cuídense gente! No dejaré de actualizar pero serán más esporádicas, tendré un horario en mi perfil. Lamento las molestias.

 _El Desván De Los Reviews._

A **Luffy Y Luffyko,** parece que alguien se va a divertir jaja, un abrazo amigos

Pokemon y sus personajes, así como términos y demás pertenecientes a otras franquistas no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

Capítulo XI: Un Verdadero Dios Asciende.

 _NOTA: Seguimos en el recuerdo de Ash mientras vaga por el Hades._

Dawn ven aquí!- un colérico dios de la guerra daba la orden a su hija peli zafiro mientras en sus orbes ámbar se dibujaba un spearrow grande, y entraba en modo mirada sabia.

No!- Gritó ella tomando posición con su espada en alto al lado de Ash- tu mentiste!

Podemos gobernar juntos…- dijo el dios extendiendo su mano- ¿quieres al hijo de Aston? Te lo conseguiré luego de matarlo lo traeré del Hades solo para ti! ¿deseas poder? Serás la generala de todos los ejércitos de mi señor para conquistar el mundo!...¿riqueza? Tendrás tanto oro hasta donde la vista cubre!...

Ash dio un paso a delante con el mangekyou sharingan eternal en su máximo punto en sus 2 ojos.

"no puedo arriesgarme con el rinnegan, no lo domino bien y podría lastimar a alguien indirectamente"- dedujo en su mente el Ketchum con su katana bajo su brazo, desenfundó la misma (no, esta no es Yamato), y con ella apuntó al dios

¿Qué te parece si yo le oferto algo a Dawn?- Ash intervino entre padre e hija

¿un mortal? JA negociando con un dios! Que podrías dar tu?!- el dios malicioso reía descontroladamente.

No puedo colmarla de joyas o dinero- dijo apenado Ash- pero puedo ofrecerle algo….la familia que tu le quitaste….un clan para juntos cuidar de más personas, pokemon y ser cuidados….- Ash le sonrió a Dawn- no dejes que el odio te consuma….

No puedo- masculló ella con lagrimas de ira y dolor- no con tanto…..

Tranquila- Ash le extendió su mano- volvamos a empezar….juntos esta vez!

Juntos- ella tomó su mano y miro a su padre

Lamento decirte que mi lugar es aquí…al lado de Ash- sentenció ella

Siempre tan valerosa- sonrió el dios- Serena!- grito el dios a la peli miel que estaba arriba

Señor dice que detengas los puntos nerviosos de los dioses! Hazlo con tu mirada sabia!- ordenó el dios con profunda voz

Bien! Que molesto eres!- respondió la chica y con la punta de sus dedos índice y anular detenía la sangre y nervios en venas y capilares de las deidades, Poseidón, Zeus, Hades, Paul, Drew, Hermes, Hefesto y Misty cayeron victimas de la técnica propia del clan de la difunta Atenea, sin duda su nieta Serena la controló a un nivel experto solo una puso esquivarlo rápido

Quieta allí…diosa de la fertilidad!- ordenó la pelimiel

Corelia entro en modo sharingan de 2 tomoes, y con sus palmas en alto lanzó su túnica quedando en su típica ropa para patinaje, solo que con botas blancas y el cabello suelto sin casco, ambas se miraban frente a frente , estaban en el balcón de la sala de mirar, donde ya hacían los dioses sobre la mesa sin poder moverse, solo Corelia estaba al frente de el asunto y temía por su suerte.

Abajo se encontraba Black, que al mirar el alboroto y a su hermanito derrotado con un solo golpe dio la orden a la guardia personal del Hades

Defiendan al Dios del inframundo!- ordenó y aquellos que parecía muertos en vida caminaron siguiéndolo.

La diosa del mar a caído!- grito uno desde el publico

Y de la nada salieron varios encapuchados de azul celeste con el signo de un tridente en su espalda

Salven a la diosa Misty!- ordeno el capitán de la guardia de honor de Atlantis.

Desde la sombra un brillo amarillo perforó el suelo del publico de donde varios tipos de bestias negras y rojas, salían para atacar.

Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba- susurró riendo la figura de la sombras.- maten a todos…

Un rugido y las bestias estaban en el publico intentando herir a los civiles que corrían espantados de las hachas del enemigo, y las flechas

Vamos – May tomo su pokeball- sal ahora Blaiziken!

No!- ordenó Brock- aquí solo sería derrotado

Pero Ash!- May miró como empezaba a volar espadazos y flechas, técnicas de aura elemental y demás por todos los lados.

No podemos hacer nada…- dijo Max

No….- Brock puso sus manos en el suelo y una muralla de tierra se alzó recibiendo el impacto de flechas de fuego- vámonos de aquí

Corelia!- Clemont miró como la rubia entablaba un combate de manos contra la peli miel que dejó inconsciente a los dioses

No podemos ayudar..- dijo Brock intentando convencerla- no somos igual de fuertes.

Clemont lo razonó, cuando dejó de viajar con Ash, Corelia lo visitaba o él a ella, se divertían y hasta le enseñó a patinar, con paciencia y devoción. Pero algo mas allá del deber o gratitud lo movían, era algo dentro del corazón que tenía fuerza sobre humana y lo hacía creer capaz de poder salvarla, no era deber lo que lo motivaba, era amor, algo que le tomó tiempo darse cuenta y con esa sonrisa recubrió su cuerpo de truenos haciendo una cuchilla en su mano derecha.

Larga vida a la diosa de Kalos!- gritó Clemont y corrió por las escaleras luchando con aquellos que se interponían en su camino

"me di cuenta tarde Corelia, pero nunca dejaré que alguien te lastime, no soy un dios, pero entrené para ser tu soldado en devoción, lamento no haberlo sabido antes…amor"- sonrió mientras acuchillaba una de esas cosas que intentaban atacarlo, alzó su mirada y vio que Corelia luchaba ferozmente con su palma abierta contra Serena, era una danza donde sus manos chocaban provocando un sórdido sonido, Corelia estaba a la defensiva y utilizaba el sharingan de 2 tomoes para intentar predecir los movimientos de la peli miel, algo que no le era facil, la velocidad de su oponente era casi superior al rango de captación del sharingan nivel 2.

Eres buena..- entre golpes hablaba la diosa de la guerra peli miel

Serena que te sucede son tus amigos- Corelia luchaba con toda su fuerza tratando de detenerle y así llegó como un trueno un destello rubio.

Serena eres mi amiga…pero no dejaré que lastimes a Corelia…- Clemont cerró sus ojos

Clemont! Mortal quita de en medio- pidió casi como orden la peli miel.

Clemont! Ni siquiera el sharingan puede seguirle la pista, no creo- pero miró que al abrir los ojos la mirada del rubio estaba llena de un orbe oro dibujado un trueno en medio.

Esto- le sonrió a Corelia- se llama Golden Slava….

Otra línea de sangre?- Preguntó Serena

Sí…del dios Odín mi clan nació con esta bendición…permite seguir cada movimiento y mirar el aura…pero..- El rubio se quitó sus gafas- puede dominar el elemento rayo y 2 adicionales!.

Basta de cháchara!- Serena tomo posición con sus palmas rebosantes de aura- veamos si están a la altura…

Ya verá..- pero la rubia cayó desmayada sin el sharingan

No puedo permitirme que alguien te lastime- Clemont la alzó en brazos

Eso hace a los humanos débiles- dijo la peli miel

No Serena…eso nos hace humanos- y Clemont puso a Corina en la sala circundante para luego volver donde su oponente

He escuchado del famoso puño suave de Atenea- dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos en una x en su pecho- pero…¿Qué tal del combate trueno?

Je!- ella le respondió alzando su mano e indicándole que la ataque- vamos a verte en acción.

En el estadio el caos reinaba, gente corría, la guardia personal de los dioses hacía frente a esas bestias, los pokemon corrían despavoridos, y por el suelo y el aire: llamas, truenos, agua, ventiscas y grandes pinchos de hielo volaban intentando matar a sus objetivos

Ahora!- grito Ash y con el Mangekyou sharingan eternal entró a combate seguido de Dawn, ambos corrían con su cabeza hacia adelante y con su mano derecha portaban su arma, que recorría el suelo sacando tierra.

Cuchilla divina- Ash susurró y su mano libre se llenó de relámpagos generando una especie de montaña de rayos que al tocar el suelo empezó a dejar un rastro de destrucción

Y se cruzaron en una X, Ash saltó y atacó desde arriba con su ataque , el dios dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y la mano de Ash se enterró en el suelo dejando un cráter , Dawn pisó el hombro de Ash y saltó mientras tomaba aire.

Cárcel de hielo!- gritó ella y del suelo varios picos intentaron perforar a Ares, que casi sin esfuerzo saltaba entre las puntas afiladas retrocediendo y riendo.

Los mortales….- dijo feliz el dios- esto es un ataque de Aura!

De su espada salieron 2 grandes brazos negros formados de niebla oscura. En un movimiento se formó una guadaña de calavera cortante, que al mover su mano Ares embistió horizontalmente a los chicos.

DAWN! Susano!- Gritó Ash y una coraza semejante a un tórax morado recubrió a la chica, Ash se deslizó y por poco pudo pasar por debajo del corte mientras que el susano aguantó el impacto pero se terminó rompiendo

Ash se puso en pie y Dawn corrió cerca de él, pero puso su palma abierta mientras corría, y de ahí salieron disparados varios disparos de agua a presión, parecían cuchillas viajando a una velocidad impresionante

El dios solo las vio venir y sonrió para luego reunir aire en sus pulmones y exhalar una gran bola de fuego que dejó una estela de vapor mientras seguía a toda marcha contra ellos.

Al diablo- Ash tomó con ambas manos su katana y le infundió su aura de rayo cargándole de un color azul y destellos.

Y dio un corte vertical que partió en dos la bola de fuego, mientras Dawn corría delante de él y llegó hasta el dios

Ella atacó y sus espadas chocaron, el dios retrocedió, y ambos entablaron un combate cercano, el cual Dawn atacaba pero él dios retrocedía riendo, aunque de improviso

Raiton amaterasu!- Ash salió de un lado del dios con su mano en forma de cuchilla divina, pero recubierta por el fuego del amaterasu. El cual intentó impactar al dios, que tomó su mano y le lanzó contra Dawn, la cual saltó por encima de Ash mientras este se daba la vuelta en el aire y ahora se unía con el Ration amaterasu al ataque y la katana en su otra mano

Suficiente de juegos- El dios atrapó la espada de Dawn con la suya y la clavó en el suelo, y con su otra manó agarró a Ash del cuello, pero Ash aprovecho esa oportunidad

Arg!- el grito de dolor del dios resonó en la arena paralizando los combates alrededor, todos miraban que la mano del azabache, recubierta en un guante negro que dejaba ver solo su dedo anular había roto la parte de la armadura del hombro de Ares, y el liquido negro que era su sangre emanaba lentamente

Insulso humano!- el dios puso su mano en el pecho de Dawn

Torbellino!- y de la nada una fuerte ráfaga de fuego impactó a la peli zafiro que salió disparada varios metros atrás, y con eso sosteniendo del cuello a Ash lo impacto contra el suelo, creando un cráter enorme donde al fondo del lodo Ash estaba tirado respirando duramente.

Los dioses sangran….- Ash rio mientras el agarre de Ares se tornaba más fuerte.

Y los mortales mueren!- grito el Dios haciendo una bola de fuego en su boca en porciones sobrehumanas.

Tumba de hielo!- un grito de una chica llegó desde lejos y una cubierta de hielo recubrió a Ash justo a tiempo para que el fuego recubriera al Ketchum.

Por la espalda de Ares, Dawn saltó y planeaba atacarlo pero cuando la punta de la espada iba a impactar a Ares, despareció y la espada de Dawn traspaso la débil coraza de hielo sin llegar muy lejos

Hay no Ash!- ella deshizo la tumba de hielo para encontrar el susano de Ash activo dentro

Tonto me asustaste!- dijo ella haciéndole un puchero

Al menos…- Dijo Ash poniéndose en pie- seguimos de una pieza…

No te preocupes- dijo Dawn- tengo todo bajo control

Hay es cuando más me preocupo- dijo Ash con una gota anime en su nuca

Y juntos miraron al dios que se sostenía el hombro derecho por la herida

Una herida…- dijo Dawn

Faltarán muchas más para vencer- contesto Ash

Pues- Dawn pensó- ¿a que esperamos?

Y juntos cargaron contra el dios de la guerra de nuevo.

En otro lado de la arena, en el balcón donde cruzando el umbral una rubia recobraba el conocimiento

Clemont no!- dijo ella y se puso en pie con el sharingan en 2 tomoes activo, corrió para ver que en el balcón estaba en pie Serena y con su mano atravesó el pecho de Clemont

Maldita sea.- susurró el rubio con una mueca de sangre dejando una risa- ¿era una ilusión verdad?

Si- contesto ella- esa Corelia no era verdad.

Pf- susurró dejando caer una estela de sangre- mierda…

Clemont!- Corelia tenia el sharingan activo y lleno de lágrimas, gracias a la memoria fotográfica del Sharingan ella podía revivir esa escena una y otra vez, era una película de dolor en su cabeza, y movida por el dolor atacó haciendo que el cuerpo de Clemont impacte al suelo.

Maldición!- el grito de Corelia y las lágrimas caían al suelo, le dolían sus ojos, mucho, de repente sentía como fuego estaba en su mirada y en el charco de su lagrimas pudo ver.

"un tomoe…..dos tomoes….3 tomoes?!...pero que"- pesó al ver que se formaba una rosa vista desde arriba de 3 pétalos, en cada uno se ubicaba un tomoe y giraba hasta que una leve línea de onix los unió

Un mangekyou….- dijo Serena al mirar en la rubia el eternal mangekyou sharingan- esto no es bueno.

Amaterasu!- gritó Corelia y una enorme cortina de fuego negro obligó a Serena a salir de allí

Core- dijo Clemont susurrando- que linda….te queda bien el eternal…

Tonto!- dijo ella echándose a llorar en su pecho- no debiste….

Si te pasaba algo- tosió el rubio – no me lo perdonaba…el amor es tonto Core.

Y en una convulsión cerró los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras Corelia lloraba.

"diosa de la fertilidad y la vida"- recordó, y con sus palmas tomó el área abierta del pecho del rubio y de ella salió un brillo verde, en cuestión de segundos el pecho estaba recubierto y de una inhalación profunda Clemont volvió en si

¿ya me morí?- dijo sonriendo

Aun no- ella le besó mientras el se ponía en pie con ella aferrada a su cuello- aun no….

En la arena.

Ahora Dawn- Ash estaba frente a frente al dios de la guerra y se agachó mientras Dawn llegaba a toda velocidad cargando su puño como una estaca de hielo, el dios saltó pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que su muslo izquierdo cayera victima del ataque y saltando en una pierna logró sacar distancia

Tontos humanos!- rugió Ares- en la tierra soy un dios…

En la tierra eh?- dijeron al unísono Ash y Dawn.

Tsukoyomi eternal!- Ash miró a Dawn con el sharingan girando y ella en su mirada eterna sabia respondió- Tsukoyomi infernal.

Tsukoyomi eterno infernal perfecto!- gritaron envolvieron al dios en una luz negra

 **EN EL TSUKOYOMI**

Al despertar Ares se encontraba en una placa de acero, desarmado y sangre en los pisos, con arboles quemados y fuego de Amaterasu ardiendo en el horizonte, con un cielo rojo y destellos blancos en el la tierra

Bienvenido- dijeron Ash y Dawn- este es el tsukoyomi infernal perfecto, aquí somos dioses, 3 días aquí son 3 en el mundo real….pero aquí si puedes morir.

Malditos humanos!- el grito de Ares inundó el infierno personal de los chicos que solo miraron con malicia

Amaterasu…- dijo Ash y una enorme bola de fuego calcinó Al dios, y sus cenizas se volvieron a juntas de nuevo

Que demonios!- un adolorido dios miraba su cuerpo de nuevo pero el dolor seguía

71 horas 59 minutos 58 segundos restantes- dijo Dawn.

 **EN EL MUNDO REAL**

Un grito del dios y la explosión de su cuerpo que creó un enorme cráter y una onda expansiva que mando a volar a Ash y Dawn, pero este ultimo la envolvió en sus brazos e impactó la pared rompiéndola

Acabo- el susurro Ash antes de perder el conocimiento

Si- ella se aferró a su abrazo pero ahora para nunca soltarse.

/ FIN flash Back/.

Ash al acabar de recordar estaba ya en las puertas del elíseo

Bien..- dijo El chico y las abrió para dejar ver dentro a una peli zafiro saliendo con su nueva ropa- justo a tiempo….amor

Ella corrió y le beso.- es bueno verte…

Ahora vamos a la tierra- y con el rinnegan Ash abrió un espiral negro que al cruzarlo mandó sus almas a sus cuerpos

Que demonios!- grito Ash al despertarse en su cama

Ash- dijo una peli naranja abrazándole- volviese!

Hermano!- grito Corelia y se lanzo sobre Ash

Ahora que papá me dijo la verdad- Ash la abrazó- no te abandonaré hermanita…

Tiernos- el rubio Clemont entraba mirándoles

Dawn despertó allí mismo al lado de Ash y miro la casa, la reconoció.

Estamos en- dijo pero Misty se le adelantó

Si…en la casa principal de nuestro Clan…trajimos sus cuerpos con pikachu y piplup que están abajo pero Aston apareció y nos prohibió enterrarlos además de que le reveló a Corelia que es una Ketchum- dijo la cabeza del Clan Misty

Bien- Ash tenía la yamato en su mano- ahora a derrotar a Tánatos…

Continuará.

(¿ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA EL NOMBRE DEL CLAN DE ASH, DAWN Y DEMÁS?).


	12. XII Preludio De Guerra

HEY! A que no saben quien ya hizo su primer one shot xD, bueno primero lo primero

 _El Desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz,** muchas gracias amigo y amiga, no se preocupen, ya me las apañaré =3 jaja un abrazo a los dos y que se diviertan (sanamente xD) y un buen fin de semana, un favor, ¿ podrían recomendar el fic? Jaja quizá conozcan gente que le interese =)

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ cuando acabe algún fic, tengo planeado un Long fic de Ash y Korrina, ¿Por qué? Son Kawaiis xD, hice un one shot de prueba, está en mi perfil y se llama la cima del cielo, si gustan ir a ver y opinar son bienvenidos, sin más…

Aclaración- en mi fic no existen armas de fuego, por eso las espadas, de ahí seguimos en 3ñ mundo pokemon común

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

CAPÍTULO XII: Preludio De Guerra

 _Dos Días Después…_

En medio del bosque de Paleta, se alza una pequeña comarca de 50 pobladores entre ancianos hasta bebes, pokemon y humanos vivían en el grupo unido, en el fondo, al frente de una arena de entrenamiento, una casa de estilo victoriano con techo zafiro de 3 pisos, al frente la legionaria en un escudo negro que dibujaba la legionaria (parecida al singo de AC) en rojo y con una espada al centro de color plata estampadas en la mayoría de la ropa de gente de la comarca en partes pequeñas, vivía la familia principal del Clan Aural, Misty Waterflower por ser hija de Poseidón y diosa de los mares era la líder indiscutible y querida, hasta el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste fue movido por pedido hasta Paleta, cuando Misty no estaba el cargo y las decisiones se tomaban entre los ancianos que volvieron de su exilio, muchos miembros que huyeron para no ir a la guerra por su sharingan volvieron al nuevo clan, y otros del antiguo clan de Dawn también, hasta Bonnie vivía alli con Clemont pues con Luminalia a cargo de Serena y la guerra con Kanto fueron obligados a dejar su ciudad, algunos del clan Voltaire vivían también, con pokemon de Kalos, Kanto y Sinooh en libertad allí, pero no todos eran guerreros, allí algunos eran maestros que preparaban a los infantes antes de su viaje pokemon, otros alistaban telas y uniformes, costureros, herreros, algunos sin sharingan , mirada sabia o trueno bendito vivían alli con sus parejas que si tenían esa habilidad, el consejo de ancianos estaba conformado por un anciano Sharingan, un anciano Mirada Sabia y uno de Trueno Bendito conformaban el comité de decisiones, sin Misty, Ash era el segundo a cargo, el caído dios de la guerra y cuando Corelia fue revelada como su hermana menor ella pasaba a tener su lugar en la casa principal, y como diosa de la fertilidad se podía alegar que el clan Aural tenía la mayor fuerza del mundo y Kanto era el ejercito temido por tener ese recurso en su disposición, Kalos tenía a Serena y Calem con Clanes poderosos de números enormes, el Clan Ninja y demás sumando las fuerzas del ejercito regular eran demasiado temidos. Johto y los Gold eran enormes en cuanto a efectivos, y temidos, varios clanes aparte no notificados estaban allí, Hooen era un misterio entero, los clanes de allí eran especialistas en aura fuego y líneas de sangre ocultas, nadie sabía, Alola estaba aparte, había un clan que manipulaba los Huesos!, Sinooh y la mirada sabia eran el dolor de cabeza de los ataques sorpresa, con los de Sinooh era siempre guerra abierta porque no se podía sorprenderlos. Y el necro rin con las tropas del inframundo de Paul eran la carta de gracia. Unova daba los mejores espadachines del mundo, dueños del aura de guerreros eslavos eran capaces de dar guerra a cualquier ejercito mientras las líneas y clanes sumaban su poder a Unova. Dawn vivía con Ash ya un año, y juntos reunificaron sus clanes, habían leído mucho y sabían como vencer a Tánatos.

El mundo a cambiado- susurró Dawn- o ¿vivimos ignorantes todo este tiempo?

Las dos cosas- contestó Ash acercándose con Yamato en mano, había cambiado su ropa, usaba una camisa negra formal sin meter en un pantalón jean y botas de cuero (como las de Wesker), y sus guantes cubriendo toda su mano desde la muñeca dejando solo al descubierto el dedo anular.

Ella vestía su ropa negra con su gorro rosa, pero usaba un pantalón negro y botas rosas, ella medía 1:63 y él llegaba al 1:84.

Temo por nuestros amigos- confesó ella abrazando al chico- están bajo el dominio de Tánatos y hacen cosas malas…

Ellos no tienen la culpa- Ash estrechó su abrazo y colocó su barbilla en el cabello zafiro de la chica

Me siento impotente- dijo la chica soltando unas lágrimas

No por mucho- dijo Ash separándose un poco y le sonrió

¿Qué?- la chica le miro incrédulo.

Te lo diré en la cena- culminó Ash mientras entraban a cenar. Dawn lo miró algo recelosa, cuando Ash guardaba secretos ella normalmente era la única que se los guardaba con él. Pero esa sonrisa marca Ketchum bastaba para ella y le sonrió dándole un tierno beso, esos 2 días estaban llenos de amor entre la pareja de chicos.

Ash- dijo ella separándose del beso- en los Elíseos…vi a papá

Eh?- Ash pensó un momento y cuando recordó solo murmuró- Ares…- y con eso su sharingan entro en modo MES y recorrió el aura de Dawn en busca de algo fuera de lo normal

Tranquilo- ella le acarició la z en la mejilla- estaba libre del control de Tánatos…

Oh- Ash soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír- ¿Qué sucedió?

Bueno- Dawn hizo memoria- me pidió perdón por todo….absolutamente todo y me dijo que la era de los dioses debe terminar, los humanos cuando nos volvemos dioses somos corruptibles, por entes y por sentimientos, por eso Arceus es el único capaz de gobernarnos…

Es verdad- Ash le contestó- los humanos no podemos ser dioses, pues los entes como Tánatos puede controlarnos, ahora tiene bajo su poder al Pokeolimpo, Serena, Paul, Drew, Calem y Gary sufren por eso, pero tengo un plan!

¿Qué plan?- quiso saber la chica mirándole tiernamente

Tranquila- dijo él- no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control!

Ahí es cuando más me preocupo- dijo ella imitando al chico cuando le decía eso- te quiero Ash, gracias por nunca dejarme caer en esa oscuridad…

Gracias a ti- le dijo el- por siempre quererme tal cual soy…

Ella le sonrió, Ash aun tenía su comportamiento infantil pero cuando se lo proponía sabía como llegar con sus palabras, y sobre todo tenía el poder para respaldarlas.

Te quiero- le dijo ella roja y apenada hundiéndose en el pecho del chico y escuchando su corazón.

Yo también- el le susurró al oído- yo mucho más...

Las horas pasaron y al llegar la cena en la mesa principal estaban todos en desorden, Misty, Clemont y Corelia en un lado y al frente de ellos Ash, Dawn y Bonnie, la rubia mayor Corelia estaba asombrada de su "familia" ella tenía 17 años, Ash 19 y Dawn 18, Clemont estaba en los 19 y Bonnie en los 13, Misty llegaba a los 21 y aun así la conversación era amena y divertida, en todas las mesas de los clanes que ella había sido invitada a comer, tenían una estructura similar, la cabeza del clan al centro, al lado los hermanos o familiares cercanos, y luego los demás, no se permitían los actos y demostraciones de amor y la comida no la preparaban ellos, sin embargo el renacido y nuevo clan aural tenían esa peculiaridad de ser como una familia con amor, cariño y mucha diversión.

Llegó la comida!- Clemont ayudado por Ash y Bonnie colocaban los platos- fiu!- Clemont se sentó agotado- cocinar para tantos es divertido…

Clemont- Misty habló seria- ahora que tu y mi sobrina Corelia son novios…..- hizo una pausa dramática y dio un sorbo a su té mie tras el rubio pasaba saliva y Ash miraba extrañado la escena con Dawn, Bonnie solo tenía a DeeDeene y tomaba fotos de la cara de su hermano, todos detuvieron la ingesta bárbara.- deberás compartir tus secretos con nosotros…

El rubio se puso de piedra, su clan no tenía documentos guardados en exceso y todos los que logró salvar ya hacían en la biblioteca del clan aural guardados.

Misty-sama – dijo el rubio con una reverencia y el honorífico correspondiente a la líder del Clan- todos los documentos del clan Voltaire ya están a tu disposición en la biblioteca del clan.

Clemont- san – dijo ella siguiendo el juego de los honoríficos- yo me referí a la comida y tu técnica de prepararla….mi sharingan puede copiar cosas mas allá de poderes de aura y su forma de liberarla…

Todos rieron ante el juego de honoríficos y la revelación (¿Les agradaría que en mi fic se usen esos honoríficos así como _alguien- chan o alguien- Kun etc.?)._

La cena siguió de la misma manera de Misty molestando a la pareja de rubios, Ash por su parte por primera vez guardó silencio absoluto y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que un pika lo trajo de vuelta a la mesa donde Misty y Dawn retiraban la losa.

Pika pi (aquí esta lo que pediste)- el sonriente roedor le extendió un libro que Ash tomó y sopló para quitarle el polvo mientras Corelia y Clemont recibieron de lleno los residuos del viejo libro y su polvo

Achu*!- estornudo el rubio- amigo ten más cuidado..

¿para que el libro hermano?- preguntó la chica de ojos azules mientras se levantaban de la mesa

Aquí- dijo Ash revisando el índice- esta la clave para detener el control de Tánatos, además es hora de que un solo dios rija el mundo con sabiduría

¿Planeas tú gobernar!?- Misty lo miro con aura asesina y Dawn la imitó mientras Ash agitaba sus manos para calmarlas.

No chicas no yo no!- dijo asustado el azabache- Arceus!

Pero Zeus y Arceus están igual de controlados- soltó Dawn

Tomen asiento y les diré- el chico salió rumbo a la sala de estar seguido de los demás, la casa tenía una tv y muchas cosas comunes, a diferencia que en centro estaba estampado el logo del clan, y una chimenea tenía guardadas varias espadas, lanzas y demás que la familia usaba, nunca estaba de más estar preparado con el equipo correcto, Alastor relucía sobre la parte más alta y la cimitarra azul de Dawn abajo cruzada por la cimitarra roja de Corelia. Un digno espectáculo de poder.

Todos se acomodaron mientras Ash llegaba con pikachu, lucario estaba con Corelia y Bonnie jugaba con DeeDeene, Dawn tenía a piplup en brazos.

"pase de no tener a nadie"- pensaba la chica al mirar a todos reunidos allí- "a tener una familia nueva".

Bien- Ash llegó y dejo la katana mientras pikachu saltaba sobre el gorro de Dawn- tengo un plan para detener a Tánatos, salvar a Serena y a los demás y poner al mundo en paz, por ahora!

¿Ash Ketchum con un plan de tal magnitud?- rio Misty

Oye!- protesto Ash- es un buen plan

No podría decirte lo mismo si no lo das a conocer- comento Clemont

A eso voy- Ash sonrió- bien! Tánatos es un ente, un humano que se adueñó del reino de la distorsión y robó el poder de Girantina..

Pero Paul tiene a Girantina- añadió Dawn- ¿Cómo es que el pokemon no se ha vengado?

Porque ese!- dijo Ash mostrando un capítulo de su libro – no es más que la representación aura del pokemon! Paul y Hades capturaron al equivocado…un ente a diferencia del humano o pokemon, no cumple funciones, por eso si eliminamos a Tánatos el ciclo de la muerte será el mismo…..así como Zeus es una representación humana del aura de Arceus

¿Cómo planeas pasar sobre Serena, Gary, Calem, Drew y Demás deidades y sus ejércitos para llegar hasta Tánatos?- inquirió Corelia

Ese detalle- Ash alzó su dedo índice y sonrió- aun no lo tengo

Todos cayeron de espaldas ante la respuesta del chico pero volvieron a sonreír cuando Ash dijo

Pero!- el muchacho apuró corrigiendo- sé como romper el control de Tánatos….

¿Cómo?- Dawn miró al chico

Mangekyou eternal sharingan- dijo Ash y sus tomoes en su mirada reemplazaron el color chocolate típico con rojo y negro, la legionaria y los tomoes en las esquinas de cada una de las 3 puntas

¿vas a matarlos?!- Misty se asombró.

No!- Ash se asustó- planeo sumirlos al Tsukoyomi y allí infiltrarme en su mente con el rinnegan…

¿tienes alguna técnica para eso?- Clemont se asombró

No- contesto Ash con pose de súper héroe – por ahora…

A veces- Misty rio- no se como es que eras el dios estratega más temido…

Todos rieron por la perspicacia de Misty, mientras Ash solo lloró cómicamente

Bueno- Misty siguió- y ¿Cómo planeas entrar a sus mentes con el rinnegan?

Allí- Ash contesto- es donde mi querida hermana entra- Ash le sonrió a Corelia que se sorprendió

ASH!- Dawn le dio un tirón de orejas- no me digas que planeas robarte sus ojos!

Clemont entro en trueno bendito al oír eso y se paro frente a Corelia mientras Misty tambien activó su sharingan de 3 tomoes

Ni se te ocurra!- gruñó la líder del clan Aural

No!- Ash dijo y todos se tranquilizaron- pero Core tiene un mangekyou eternal, y si juntamos nuestros tsukoyomi..

Entrarías al infierno perfecto eterno- contestó Dawn- pero ¿Qué hay allí?

Según leí en los archivos del clan de mi madre- Ash respondió- de allí el rinnegan puede entrar al mundo de la distorsión donde está Tánatos, que antaño pertenecía a un clan descendiente de Girantina, pero Core no tiene aun el rinnegan..

No- dijo apenada la rubia- solo hasta el MES…

Bien- Ash dijo – pero hice énfasis en AÚN…

Ósea que Corelia puede..- dedujo el rubio

Yep- Ash sonrió- desarrollar un rinnegan…debemos revisar los archivos en las cazoletas de mi antiguo clan para saber más…..voy a ir en la tarde, primero necesito que alguien entrene a Corelia en su máximo para desarrollar el rinnegan…

Yo no tengo Mangekyou- afirmó Misty

Mi especialidad es combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo siento- Clemont dijo apenado

Yo me ocupo Ashy- dijo Dawn- pero no será hoy iré contigo a revisar esos archivos…

Cerebrito- Misty llamó- se te escapa algo ¿Cómo puñetas planeas entrar en la mente de los chicos y liberarlos de el control de Tánatos?

Supongo- Ash activo el rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo- que habrán técnicas mentales allí

El tsukoyomi del rinnegan- dijo Clemont- ¿es el tsukoyomi original?

Si- contesto el azabache- de allí se derivan todas las técnicas de tsukoyomi, y si existe esa técnica mental espacio tiempo debe haber algo para las mentes….solo debo ir al antiguo clan Chum….

Voy contigo- Dawn tomó a Piplup- ¿verdad piplup?

El pingüino asintió y puso su aleta como militar para afirmar su compromiso

Pika pi( pingüino loco)- susurró el roedor con una gota en su cabeza.

Pikachu, despídete de Buneary y tus crías- Ash tomó en brazos a su pokemon- debemos ir a donde el profesor Oak de camino….

¿planeas buscar a Gary?- preguntó Misty

Traeré a mis pokemon- comentó Ash- y luego….Gary vendrá por si mismo…

Bien- Clemont se puso en pie- construiremos un invernadero…

Me gusta la idea- Corelia sonrió- pero ¿Qué debo entrenar?

Primero entra en modo MES- dijo Ash y ambos lo hicieron, 2 legionarias y 2 rosas de 3 pétalos se miraban pero Corelia se tocó la cien

Como lo supuse- Ash sonrió- aun no te acostumbras al MES…¿verdad?

No- dijo apenada la rubia- en combate pocas veces lo uso…

Debes acostumbrarte- Misty relució sus 3 tomoes- andar con el MES siempre activo te ayudará….al realizar actividades normales….

Pues- Clemont dijo- salgamos a comprar algo de ropa, tu sigue en modo MES y tu te acompaño, y vamos a patinar después..

Me encanta!- dijo la rubia ruborizada- ¿podemos?

Misty asintió, y Ash con Dawn rieron, Corelia ahora tenía que pedir permiso a su hermano y tía.

Bien- Ash cargo la katana- al clan Chum!- y salió pero Misty detuvo a Dawn

¿Cuándo planeas decirle?- dijo la peli naranja con sus 3 tomoes

Eh?- dijo Dawn, pero cuando Misty le miro seria se hizo roja y no pudo articular palabras

Solo- Misty sonrió- ten cuidado y le dices con cautela….felicidades!

La peli naranja se retiro y Dawn se quedo sola con piplup, miraba el cielo, era un mal momento por ahora

Dawn!- Grito Ash desde afuera- ¿vienes?

Voy!- dijo ella y calmó sus pensamientos para salir.

Continuará


	13. XIII Pueblo Paleta

Hey! Las normativas del colegio están algo más duras, por eso las actualizaciones serán en la noche, tomando en cuenta que aquí es Ecuador. Sin más vamos

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz,** jaja muchas gracias por siempre sacarme una sonrisa amigos, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente! =)

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA.**

 **Capítulo XIII:** Pueblo Paleta.

 **ASH POV**

"Existen privilegios que solo los mortales podemos darnos, placeres homéricos que solo un mortal con los pies en la tierra y sangre en el corazón disfrutamos, los sentimientos son uno de esos, el cariño, amor, dolor, esa mezcla heterogénea de placeres carnales interiores solo un humano experimenta a cabida, pero ¿Qué es un dios?, un ser que puede estar en todos sitios, entonces ¿el viento es un dios?, alguien que manda sobre la vida, los humanos matamos y morimos ¿Por qué no somos dioses?, alguien que crea vida, ¿todos los seres vivos somos dioses con esa premisa? No lo creo, pero a mi me llamaron dios, en un arte de destrucción, no cree vida sino la corté, me obligaban a dejar de lado en cada batalla mis sentimientos para ser un guerrero perfecto, así definen al dios de la Guerra, aunque amo a Dawn….es curioso volver en los polvorientos rincones de mi mente para hallarme con que en Sinooh era ignorante de todo esto, conocí Pokemon legendarios, viaje por casi todo el mundo, creo en la libertad y la amistad, y de repente el mundo se da vuelta para revelar que el aura que en Hooen me dijeron era algo especial, resulta ser algo que da a lo humanos el control sobre algún elemento, rojo el fuego, morado poderes siniestros, azul agua, amarilla electricidad, café tierra y roca, verde planta , y por ultimo el acero en anaranjado, pero la mía es plateada por el rinnegan, la de Dawn azul , aunque últimamente en estos días su aura se a difuminado en su vientre , y adquiere 2 bifurcaciones, una pequeñísima, de tamaño de una ciruela plateada, y una dorada como la mía al entrar en modo mangekyou eternal, quizá Dawn esté enferma o solo son residuos de mi aura por cuando estamos juntos. Amo a esta chica que cuando todo esta jodido siempre afirma tener todo bajo control."

Con esos pensamientos Ash caminaba de la mano con Dawn por las calles de Pueblo Paleta, ahora cubiertas de piedra pulida y con hermosas plantas en la mayoría de puertas, cuando Ares murió toda la devoción de los pobladores se volteó hacia él, un hijo del pueblo, un dios nacido en cuna de madera simple, el chico que corría por las calles hablando de ser maestro pokemon y había salido con ese ideal retando ligas había derrotado al mismo dios de la guerra, con eso la antigua disciplina militar del pacífico pueblo Paleta volvió, y cuando Ash trajo a la prodigiosa hija del dios de la guerra Dawn, el ejercito del Pueblo dejó de lado eso para volverse ciudad Paleta, de simples costumbres y un ejercito no superior a 300, se volvió la potencia militar alcanzando expandirse por la fuerza retomando lo que antaño le pertenecía, y no solo eso, con el nuevo Clan Aural, habían alcanzado 1500 efectivos más 300 miembros de la guardia Roja, la historia militar de Ciudad Paleta era la gloria del Dios.

Ash- Dawn lo llamó- notaste que todos van vestidos de negro..

Ash miró detenidamente y era cierto, todos usaban ropa de luto general, la gente tenia lagrimas y varias velitas estaban encendidas en signo de luto general, Ash y Dawn siguieron hasta el parque central donde Ash se choco con una señora que lloraba

Discúlpeme- dijo aquella anciana alzando la mirada, pero al ver a Ash pego un grito y todos voltearon a ver como la anciana miraba al chico y cuando vieron las Z en las mejillas todos corrieron donde el para mirarlo, Ash no entendía y Dawn menos, ella inclusive activó su mirada sabio para saber si era una ilusión, cosa que Ash imito y ese brillo hizo que entre la gente alguien al fin hablara

Ash-Sama sigue vivo!

La generala Berlitz tambien!

El hijo ilustre de Paleta respira!

Alabado el dios de la guerra!

Ketchum sama sigue en pie!

Un coro general del pueblo mostro a Ash y Dawn el porque de la situación

¡ALABADO EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA! QUE ESCAPANDO DE LA MUERTE HA VUELTO!

Los festejos se expandieron por el pueblo mientras la pareja caminaba siendo aplaudidos, recibidos con flores y demás honores.

Si así son las cosas me moriré mas a menudo- bromeo el chico pero el apretón de Dawn en su mano le hizo desistir de seguir

Tonto- dijo ella- si algo le pasa a Ash kun yo no seria capaz de soportarlo..

Ash "Kun"- pregunto el chico asiendo énfasis en el apelativo cariñoso

Somos la familia principal de un clan- comentó ella- debemos actuar como tal…

Esta bien- Ash bufo por lo bajo y sonrojado ante la risa de victoria de la chica- Dawn Chan.

El sonrojo se extendió mientras seguían su camino por las calles que ahora volvían a la vida en el pueblo.

 _MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO DEL PUEBLO_

El dios de la guerra ha vuelto! Y la generala tambien!- comento un anciano todo feliz y con lágrimas de alegría

Mientes- dijo otro- Ash sama murió protegiendo Paleta y a Dawn Sama en Kalos

Ven a verlo!-comento una anciana- Ketchum sama camina entre los vivos, vimos el sharingan en su mirada! Es él!

Corelia y Clemont paseaban con ella en modo MES, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero nada que pasear junto a el chico inventor y sus ocurrencias no calmara

Escuchaste eso- Clemont dijo viendo a los ancianos irse en busca de Ash- parece que ya saben que Ash está de vuelta…

Ash Niisan es popular- comentó ella con una gota al ver a varias chicas correr al encuentro de su hermano.

No creo que a Dawn…- Clemont se detuvo- un segundo…Ash **¿** Niisan?

¿acaso estas celoso de mi hermano?- dijo ella fingiendo enojo- Clemont kun?

Hey¡- dijo el chico- ¿desde cuando con honoríficos Corelia?

Pues- ella sonrió divertida- la cultura de nuestro Pueblo debe permanecer Clemont kun, Además suena lindo…

El chico solo rio- no importa Core Chan….además no es mas lindo que tu!- rio el chico.

 _EN LA CASA PRINCIPAL DEL CLAN AURAL._

Misty Sama!- un mensajero entraba a toda velocidad en un Ponyta y seguido por otro con un rhynohorn que encontraron ala chica con Psyduck leyendo

Misty sama- se inclinaron para saludar a la cabeza del clan mas peligroso de Kanto, una palabra en falso y la guardia personal saldría sin piedad contra ellos, enfrentarse al sharingan era un dolor, pero seguido de miradas sabias y truenos benditos ya era un suicidio asistido.- tenemos un mensaje importante del clan Takeshi, Brock Sama a pedido que vengas a la reunión de clanes en Ciudad Celeste, el mandatario general de Kanto pide por todas mas cabezas de clanes y rogamos tu presencia

La peli naranja solo asintió y los mensajeros se fueron , la diosa del mar asistía a reuniones de la liga pokemon, aparte de deidad y cabeza de clan tenia esa obligación, la liga había prohibido es uso de cualquier línea de sangre en combate, así que el sharingan era obviamente un recurso de punto y aparte, bufó por lo bajo pues solo cuando el comité militar está en marcha llamaban a los clanes, ahora el mundo pokemon estaba en delirios con Tánatos al control de los demás dioses, tal vez de eso se trataba.

Kutaragi!- llamo ella y un chico apareció con un Marill- busca a Ash y ordénale que vaya a ciudad celeste, Corelia queda a cargo, entendido?

Si Misty sama- el chico de cabello azulado salió corriendo con Marril en busca de Ash.

Misty solo se dejo caer en el sofá

Sabes Psyduck- ella llamo al pato que le miro mientras corría de un lado a otro - eso de "Misty sama" me hace sentir vieja…

El pato solo sonrió y quiso abrazarla pero se enredo en la alfombra y termino de cabeza sobre la líder del clan

Algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo la aplastada chica mientras retornaba a Psyduck a su pokeball.

 _CON ASH Y DAWN._

No lo creo- Ash miro incrédulo lo que el pueblo había edificado

Ash kun…- Dawn miraba impresionada al igual que él- es increíble…

El objeto en cuestión era una gran estatua de Ash, en su armadura de Dios y pikachu en su hombro, a su lado Dawn y piplup, en sus ojos el sharingan y en los de ella la mirada sabía eran el pilar central de que la leyenda del pilar principal dictaba

" _Nunca te rindas, hasta el final"_

 _En memoria del Dios De La Guerra De Paleta Ash, y Dawn la Generala Del Ejercito, caídos defendiendo la integridad del pueblo en Kalos, gloria eterna a los 2 defensores de Kanto y la libertad!_

Debemos seguir- ella le tomo de la mano estando a tiro de piedra del rancho Oak, ella en el fondo esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, que Gary y Ash volvieran a sus rencillas mientras el profesor Oak hacia de juez, ella hacia mucho que no participaba en un concurso, quizá cuando acabe todo ella y Ash podrían intentar ganar sus metas en Kanto, como pareja ahora.

El camino siguió entre besos y risas, para llegar a la puerta del laboratorio donde desde la puerta el Profesor Samuel Oak miraba llegar a lo que le parecía una ilusión.

No puede ser- El profesor miraba como frente a él Ash Ketchum, de 19 años que fue declarado muerto en Kalos estaba en pie Vivito y coleando con Dawn.- Ash muchacho!

Con lagrimas en los ojos el veterano estaba abrazando al chico que le devolvió el gesto con gusto y Dawn sonrió para ser ella la que recibía otro abrazo

Es bueno verlos- dijo el anciano- pero ¿a que debo su visita?

Profesor- Ash torno su voz algo gruesa- vengo por mis pokemon y por usted

¿por el?- Dawn se confundió

¿por mí?- el anciano confundido preguntó

Si…- Ash le contó todo sobre Gary, Tánatos y el paseíto por el Hades para que el profesor solo dejara una cara de preocupación y risa entre los gestos de Ash para contar todo detallado.

Profesor- Ash comenzó- mi familia, mi nueva familia estará gustosa de recibirlo, el clan aural puede ser su casa y podrá seguir allí sus investigaciones

Ash- respondió el veterano- desde que Gary se marchó este lugar ya no es lo mismo

La soledad mata- Ash comentó- entonces..- le extendió la mano

Supongo que necesitaras un patio grande- el viejo tomó la mano y se sonrieron con Dawn

Bienvenido a la familia profesor- dijo Dawn

Ash sama!- gritó alguien que al voltear

Kutaragi!- Ash saludó al chico- ¿a que debo tu presencia?

Luego de la explicación Ash medito un poco la decisión y con pikachu en su hombro y katana en mano se dirigió a Dawn

Dawn chan- comenzó Ash sonrojando a la chica- lleva al profesor y a Kutaragi de vuelta a la comarca, y busca a Corelia para que entrenen juntas, me tomará 3 días ir a ciudad celeste…

Ash, tengo algo que decirte!- ella lo llamó

 _CONTINUARÁ…_


	14. XIV La Gran Guerra

el desván de los reviews

A Luffy y Luffyjo, muchas gracuas por su apoyo, un gran abrazo amigos mios

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic no tiene otro fin mas allá de entretener.

 **EL DIAMANTE Y LA PERLA DE LA GUERRA**

CAPÍTULO XIV: La Gran Guerra.

El mar turbulento, se levanta en una enorme tormenta, la cual se pierde en los golpes del olaje contra los barcos enormes, en los cuales, el más grande adornado con una legionaria vemos a la timonel con su mirada roja cual infierno, de cabello naranja atrapado en una coleta similar a una piña y vistiendo una armadura de dorado color, esta la diosa de los mares, mientras atrás otros dos pares de ojos, el primero describía el patrón de una rosa, reemplazando al azul típico, el otro con z en las mejillas tenía una pirámide sin cerrar, dos pares de mangekyou eternal sharingan, de ellos la noche y la lluvia bañaba a los 3 que intentaban mantenerse en pie. La mirada de furia de Misty era el causante del olaje sobre sus propias tropas que batallaban para mantener estable, en cubierta rodaba un pikachu con un chaleco táctico con la insignia del trueno, mientras que un rubio miraba desde el barco de lado cuidando su distancia entre los más de 15 navíos, pero el mar era implacable, la peli naranja tenía sus razones, en el barco contiguo al timón estaba Brock Takeshi, que suplicaba porque su amiga se calme, su rumbo era fijo, asistir la lucha de las tropas de la unión Yantra-Luminalia contra las tropas de Serena y Kalem de Kalos, Luminalia había designado a Ash como si líder luego de su sacrificio, entonces cuando el rumor de que el dios de la guerra caminaba en Kanto de nuevo, un mensajero llegó para comentar el plan, hace 3 meses Misty fue llamada al consejo de guerra y Ash fue con ella, si bien el Ketchum ya estaba perdido en sus lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar a Dawn

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

-Ash- llamó Dawn mientras el muchacho se daba la vuelta para mirarla

Dawn estaba levemente roja las mejillas, con un color de alegría y a la vez angustia, la reacción del chico podría ser variada, hasta el profesor Oak que estaba allí notó la tención en el cuerpo de Dawn, y al ver como sostenía levemente sus manos contra su pecho entendió, su esposa en paz descanse hizo lo mismo el día que le dio una noticia que cambió la vida de Samuel Oak.

-¿Qué sucede D.D?- preguntó sonriendo el chico mientras Kutaragi y Oak sacaban distancia de la generala del ejercito de Paleta, la cual agacho su mirada y un aura negra le rodeo, para alzar su mirada con sus orbes azules y las leves venas rodeando sus globos oculares, la mirada sabia eterna decía presente en ese momento y el instinto asesino de Dawn se liberó, antes de decir nada ella ya estaba detrás de Ash y le clavó un golpe en la cabeza mandando al chico a sostener su cabeza en cuchillas mientras temblaba de la fuerza del golpe.

\- ¿¡que te he dicho de decirme D.D Ash?!- pregunto "tiernamente" Dawn mientras alzaba su puño como reclamo

Ash solo volvio a mirarla mientras sonreía, y como involuntariamente estaba activado el Sharingan veía las intenciones de Dawn, estaba nerviosa, pero en su interior esa aura plateada y dorada no cambiaron, entonces el antiguo dios lo dedujo y al mirar a Dawn jugar con sus dedos mientras empezaba a articular palabra.

Él la abrazó y la levantó para darle un beso enorme mientras Dawn estaba sorprendida, pero cuando quiso decir algo encontró los 3 tomoes en cada ojo de Ash.

-TE AMO!- gritó mientras echaba a llorar abrazando el vientre de Dawn delicadamente- bueno….los amo jeje- y empezó a rascarse la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo ella y luego se dio un golpe en la frente, la respuesta estaba mirándola a los ojos.

-recuerda que este par y el rinnegan son la evolución del sentido- le recordó mientras sus ojos variaban de sharingan a mangekyou y terminaban en 2 esferas plateadas de círculos concéntricos llamados rinnegan.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

Desde ese evento 3 meses han pasado, Corelia a aprendido a dominar el Mangekyou eternal, y ahora el plan estaba en marcha, el primer objetivo era la peli miel Serena, iban a liberarla junto con Kalem del control de Tánatos.

-hermano- llamó Corelia y el moreno se ausento de sus pensamientos- ¿podrías explicar de nuevo el plan?

-con gusto- Ash le sonrió- juntos induciremos un Tsukoyomi infernal a Serena, luego dentro de la ilusión yo entraré en su mente con una habilidad de tipo siniestro, parecida a come sueños pero me permite vagar por la mente de Serena en busca de la fuente del control, mientras tú enfocas toda tu ahora a mantenerla en el Tsukoyomi.

Misty había escuchado el plan y sonrió, su sobrino sería despistado, pero como estratega y guerrero no dejaba nada a desear, por algo era el nuevo general del ejercito de ciudad Paleta, por elección del consejo de guerra y por conquista al derrotar a sus oponentes al puesto, Dawn no fue considerada para ocupar el puesto por su estado y se le encargó que ella con un grupo reducido se quedaran en Paleta hasta que las costas de Kalos entre Snowbell y las minas quedase ocupada, en especial el puerto que ahora era su objetivo, atacar en tierra. No descansarían, no se instalarían, sabían que debía haber un comité de bienvenida.

-Misty Sama- llamó un soldado mientras se colocaba a su lado- en el horizonte se divisan mas de 30 embarcaciones de guerra, tono hostil, ¿volvemos a puerto Celeste?

Ash solo sonrió mientras veía como Misty bufaba por lo bajo para luego dictar sencillamente su sentencia

-prepara la defensa – ordenó ella- enseñaremos porqué nadie debe atacar Kanto…

La peli naranja solo miro a lo lejos con su sharingan que en una embarcación principal llevaba una shuriken de 6 puntas.

-Sampei!- grito ella con mucha malicia- NADIE JODE A MI FAMILIA!

Ash al mirar que el capitán de la nave enemiga era el ninja Sampei, solo dejo que sus puños se cerraran mientras tomaba su katana y activaba un sharingan eterno en su ojo derecho y un rinnegan en el izquierdo. Su memoria fotográfica le recordaba el porque estaban invadiendo Kalos.

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Luego de unos días de viaje, Ash ya estaba en la entrada de la gran sala donde al ingresar, los clanes y consejeros de Kanto estaban allí, deliberaban con exaltación algo que el moreno solo escuchó cuando se sentó como segunda cabeza del clan Aural.

-ya escuchaste- dijo tranquilo Brock mientras el consejo miraba asustado un mensajero.- Sinooh, Unova, Alola y Kalos nos declaran la guerra…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ash mientras Misty le hacía la señal de que hiciera silencio

-eso es inaceptable!- grito el canoso líder supremo de Kanto- ellos intentaron asesinar a Ash-sama – comentó el rey – y encima nos declaran la guerra…

-eso fue un ajuste de cuentas- profirió Ash- estaban bajo el control de alguien..

Luego de la explicación donde omitió su paseíto por el Hades la gente deliraba

-no tenemos de otra- dijo el mayor de todos los consejeros- Kanto y Paleta no se retractaran!

\- Ash sama- llamó el rey- la generala Berlitz ¿podría comandar al ejercito de Kanto?

Ash solo negó con la cabeza, Misty pensó que lo hacía en mero acto de orgullo así que dejo que sus ojos hablen por ella

-antes que mi tía Misty me asesina- dijo Ash mientras una gotita rodaba por la cabeza de todos- he de decir que Dawn chan está en estado de cinta, lo cual la inhabilita de toda función militar.

El cuarto se llenó de vociferaciones, felicidades y alevosía antes de que el rey hablara nuevamente

-entonces, Ash sama dirigirá al ejercito y la infantería en tierra, Misty sama la armada (N.A- Armada se denomina a todo el conjunto de tropas marinas de un ejercito)- completó el anciano

-si señor- asintieron los dos.

Pero por la puerta ingresó Saya Yakuto, líder del clan Tempano, expertos rastreadores, luego de la reverencia ella tomo la palabra agitada

-¡el ejército de Kalos comandados por una unidad ninja esta llegando a las costas de ciudad celeste!- gritó ella mientras todos salían disparados, al mirar desde el faro se veían que en media lluvia torrencial habían llegado cerca de 50 embarcaciones con 1.000.000 de enemigos.

-Misty- ordenó el Ketchum- provoca una tormenta, recibe a esos mal nacidos como se merecen, ¡que sientan la ira de Kanto!

Misty asintió y con un movimiento de manos el mar se volvio turbio, las olas chocaban y la lluvia torrencial se mezclaba formando una tormenta cuyo oleaje estaba asentando a las embarcaciones en el horizonte.

Ash bajo en carrera hasta un mensajero que estaba por partir a Paleta, otros ya habían salido a todas las ciudades con sus representantes para traer al ejercito de todos y reunirlo en ciudad celeste, pero el más cercano era Paleta, con un ejército a medio día de camino. El numero de enemigos era espeluznante. El fin estaba cerca.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
